Music's Silver Sound, Old
by Pengirl55
Summary: NEW VERSION NOW UP! THIS ONE IS OLD! An AU story. Every summer Bella would visit Charlie in Forks. What would happen when she met some of the Cullens while visiting? What would happen later in the story? Please read and review.
1. One Summer's Day

Music's Silver Sound

**Music's Silver Sound**

**Chapter 1-One Summer's Day**

"Bella, sweetie, could you go find the cat for me? I think he ran into the forest next to the house. Just run over and see if he's there. If he is, could you grab him for me? Thanks sweets." Asked Mrs. Gershwin.

"Sure Mrs. Gershwin, no problem." I responded, trying to push the annoyance out of my voice.

Mrs. Gershwin was the only friend my mother ever made in Forks. In the short time my mother happened to live here, she had only befriended the cat-lady who lived down the street, or highway, I guess.

Now, whenever I came to Forks over the summer, I had to stay with her par my mother's request. My mother always said she wanted to keep touch with Mrs. Gershwin, although she never really meant it, and I was how she did it. Mrs. Gershwin loved having me and she loved my mother. I think the only reason my mother made me stay with her, was out of respect for the old lady.

For three days each summer, I brought my small bag of clothes and stayed in the tiny guest room in Mrs. Gershwin's stuffy old house.

The guest room had old frilly white, now yellow, curtains adorning the windows that showed an amazing view of, you guessed it, forest. The whole house had the burning odor of cleaning supplies and pine fresh air freshener.

Mrs. Gershwin always tried to get me to play with the cats, or help her plant some tulips in the front yard, but I wouldn't have any of it. The one time she got me to do anything was when she cornered me, after I left the bathroom. I was trying to sneak around the corner and run back into my room, when she found me. She asked me to go find the cat, because she was too old to go search through the forest herself

I couldn't possibly say no, it would hurt her too much, even if I hated her. And I also thought it wouldn't be so bad to walk around a little bit. So I went.

She had told me to follow the trail until it started to fade. Then I should turn around and come back. She said not to wander too far, because she wouldn't be able to come if I needed her help. Yeah right, like _I _would need _her _help.

I walked to my room to grab my sneakers and my raincoat. While she wasn't looking, I pulled my book into my pocket. Maybe I would be able to read after I found the cat.

I walked quickly under the shelter of the leaves to get out of the light mist that was now turning to rain. I meandered down the trail, letting my mind wander away from my body, and into the story I had just been reading. In school, we were told that we had to read a Shakespeare play over the summer. I had chosen Romeo and Juliet, because, of course, it was the only one my mom had in the house. She loved romance novels, and I loved the classics, so Romeo and Juliet was a must for us.

I was looking ahead to where the path made an abrupt left turn, when I heard meowing from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw Nate, the cat, walking towards me down the path. I looked around to see if anyone had found him, but was too shy to say something. I noticed a quit rustling of leaves from where Nate had left the forest just moments earlier.

"Hello?" I called through the trees.

No response.

"Hello?" I called again, just a little louder.

Again, no response.

"Seriously, if there's someone out there, all I want to do is thank you for bringing the cat back to me. If you don't want to say anything, that's fine with me, but I'm just saying thank you."

I waited to see if the person would come, but I heard nothing.

I finally turned around and saw Nate behind me, curled up on the leafy ground. "Come on Nate, lets go back home so old cat lady can stuff you with even more junk food." I pushed him with my foot, but he wouldn't budge. He opened his mouth and meowed again. I glared at the fat old cat, sure that he had been laughing at me.

"Come on you stupid old cat. LET"S MOVE!" I screamed at him. He looked up at me, pushed himself to his feet, walked about ten paces ahead of me, and sat back down again.

I glared at the cat with such menace that I was sure I was shaking.

"COME ON YOU STUPID OLD CAT! STOP LYING AROUND, AND GET BACK TO MRS. GERSHWIN'S HOUSE!" I was so mad at this old cat, that I stomped my feet. The cat opened his eyes and glared at me, mad for waking him up.

"_YOU'RE _MAD AT _ME_?" I screamed at the cat. "IF MY MOTHER WASN'T SUCH GOOD FRIENDS WITH MRS. GIRSHWIN, I WOULD LEAVE YOU HERE FOR THE WOLVES! I SHOULD LEAVE YOU HERE, YOU'RE A MEAN OLD STUPID CAT WHO BITES PEOPLE! I STILL HAVE THE SCAR FROM WHEN YOU BIT ME LAST SUMMER, YOU STUPID FILTHY CAT!" I wanted to punch something, which was weird for me because I'm normally a non-violent person.

"Fine," I said to the cat "if you want to stay here, then I'll just go. Find your own way back, Nate."

I started walking away. When Nate was about five feet behind me, I heard a rustle of leaves and a meow.

"Oh, now you'll come with me." I said as I turned around.

I gasped. Nate had come up behind me and was standing in between my legs, hissing at a girl.

My eyes went wide and I felt heat rush up my neck and face.

I stared at the girl. She was wearing clothing that seemed appropriate for warm California weather, not the rainy weather of Forks. She was leaning against a tree, looking at me with kindness dancing through her golden eyes. Her hair was straight, sticking up, and crowning her face in an inky black shadow. The humid weather seemed to have no affect on her clothing or hair. Whereas my hair was damp and frizzing, and my clothes were just as bad.

"Umm…. Hello." I mumbled, still bright red.

She smiled kindly and said, "Having trouble with your cat?" Her voice was high and tinkling, and had a sickly sweet ringing to it. Her voice made the quote, "Just as sweet as music's silver sound" run through my head. She sounded genuinely kind, without any trace of sarcasm. I didn't know how to respond to that. I just stared at her numbly. She kept staring back at me.

Finally I managed to say, "Thanks for bringing the cat back. I really do hate him, but he doesn't deserve to be eaten by wolves. Maybe something worse, but not wolves. I don't even know if wolves come out this far, but who knows. Maybe there was one who got lost or something…" I trailed off, feeling like an utter idiot. I knew I could babble along with the best of them, but it was still humiliating.

Her smile became more of a smirk and I swear I could hear her giggling. I glared at her, "What's so funny?"

She looked up with excitement in her eyes, and looked me over again.

I was searching her face closely, looking for something in this strangers face. I found it, she seemed expectant of my yell, and the outburst gave her even more energy than she had before.

The fact that she enjoyed my annoyance made it grow stronger. So I said, "Why are you staring like that? I know I'm a little different but I'm not some submissive kid who'll bow down at your feet just because you're older than me, and look really pretty, and stuff." I had started off strong, but my ending was pretty lame.

While I spoke, she had begun to smile in respect, until she heard that last part. That's when she said, "Why thanks. That means so much more than you would think."

I stared with confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I appreciate your compliment. Nothing else." she responded.

"Oh." I could think of nothing else to say, so I just looked at my shoes.

"What's your name?" she asked me, even though she looked like she knew the answer.

I looked down. "If I tell you, you won't go and tell some crazy lunatic guy and have him stalk me, right?" I knew it sounded crazy, but something about this girl just put me on edge. Her smile widened and she started laughing again.

"I promise I wont have anyone stalk you, I just want to know your name."

"My name's Bella." I said curtly, annoyed that she had been laughing at me, even if what I said was idiotic to the extreme. I looked into her eyes, and saw that she was waiting to say something.

"So, you're the police chief's daughter, right?"

"Yea," I said wearily "how do you know Charlie?"

"I think most people in this town would know who the police chief is."

Even though what she said made absolute sense, I still wasn't so sure if I could trust her. I felt very comfortable around her, almost like an old friend, but there was just something about her. What was it? I needed to know more about her. Maybe if I'd seen her before, I would know why I felt this way.

"Well, what's your name? Do you live in Forks or what?" I asked

She looked unsurprised by my question, as if she'd been expecting it.

"My name's Alice, and, no, I don't live in Forks. I'm just visiting the area."

"You're visiting the forest?" I hadn't meant for it to slip out, it just did.

She smiled again. "No, actually I was just walking through with my friend."

I was confused, "Your friend? Is he invisible?"

She laughed a little at my ridiculous question, then answered, "I think he's just looking at some trees. I hear him coming, I'll go get him. I want him to meet you. You're fascinating."

I blushed scarlet again. I didn't like being treated as some experiment.

She had disappeared around the trees, and was heading back with a tall blond guy in tow.

She bounced, there's no other way to describe it, back over and said, "Bella, this is Jasper."

The guy named Jasper looked at me with piercing yellow eyes. I stood up a little straighter, raised my chin, and stared right back.

Apparently this wasn't the response he'd been expecting because his eyes went a little wider and he turned to look at Alice and said, "She's curious and excited. A little untrusting too, but very comfortable. It's very strange. I think she was bored before when I brought the cat out, but we gave her something to think about."

He had spoken so quietly that I had to strain to hear it all. Once he had said something about a cat I blurted out, "Oh, so you were the one to bring Nate back? Thanks, I really appreciate that." I smiled up at him while he looked down at me in amazement. Alice, though, was smiling very proudly, like she'd won an argument. My smile faltered when Jasper glanced down at Alice with a complete expression of amazement on his face.

"What?" I asked. "What did I do? If I wasn't supposed to hear that then I'm sorry. I have a tendency to listen in on conversations. My mom always called me her little spy. When we were at restaurants, she asked me to listen in on people's conversations to amuse herself. It was kinda weird." Once I realized what I was saying, I was horrified. I never talked this much. I was usually asked to talk more than I was asked to stop talking. Why was I saying so much when talking to this odd pair?

While I was pondering that thought, I noticed Jasper lean down to speak to Alice again. His back must get tired, I thought, she's so short and he's so tall. Out of politeness for their conversation, I looked down at Nate. He was hissing and spitting and curling around my leg. That's odd behavior for him, he would usually just bight the people he doesn't like.

Even though I was trying not to pay attention to the conversation, I heard it anyway. "She has amazing hearing for a human." Jasper said. A human, I thought, if I was a human then what were they? I pushed this thought out of my mind, it was way too disturbing. "She isn't fazed by our presence. When I approached her, she naturally turned into a defensive pose. I told you she would act like this, but you wouldn't believe me" Alice had said that. Why would they have affected me, I thought. They were just people, hopefully. Thinking about this, I gulped. This caught their attention.

Jasper looked at Alice and said under his breath, "She's starting to feel the natural aversion. But her need of knowledge is stronger then it."

I glared at Jasper, "If you guys are going to talk about me, why not just say it aloud. And by the way, how come you think you know what I'm feeling? To tell the truth, I am starting to feel a little scared of you guys. You're all creepy and casual, and meeting in the woods is just a little murderesque don't ya' think." I kept rambling on, and as I did, my voice got louder and louder. Jasper made a move towards me, but I stepped back before he could do anything. They were watching me like I was an ant in their science project. I was wary, and creeped out, and confused. I just wanted to go home and read. It wasn't fair that I had to be here in Forks. I hated it here.

As the tears started to drip down my cheeks, Jasper said, "Bella, it's o.k. We'll walk you back to Mrs. Gershwin's house. Right Alice?" he looked towards her. "Of course we will. Jasper will carry the cat, and we'll walk you back." She looked at me and smiled, a pleading look coming into her eyes.

I looked up at them, wanting to trust them, but something was keeping me on edge. Maybe it was the amount of cleaning products back at cat lady's house that was getting to my head.

"O.k. I'll go with you, but I don't feel like I can trust you." I said apologetically.

"That's o.k. Bella, we're used to that." Alice said.

Used to it? What did that mean? I looked at her confusedly. She sighed and shook her head. I guess I'd never find out. I walked back down the path with Alice and Jasper walking quietly behind me.

As I approached the house, I saw Mrs. Gershwin look up from her gardening. "Is that your grandmother?" asked Jasper.

"Are you kidding?" I asked back "I hope you were. She would probably drown her grand children in lace and cat fur if she wasn't careful." I rolled my eyes,

Alice had a bemused expression, so I clarified. "She's absolutely obsessed with cats and lace. It covers her whole house. It's no wonder that she never married."

They both laughed a little, then turned back to me. Alice's face suddenly went hard and cold, while her eyes were distant and glazed over. Jasper watched her protectively, and watched me with guarded eyes. I was about to ask, but Alice was already speaking.

"Here Bella, you're going to need this. Hold out your hand and close your eyes." I looked at them with apprehension but did what she asked.

I felt something cold and hard drop into my palm, and I closed my fingers around it instantly. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was holding a thin silver ring with one small purple stone in it. Along the inside edge was a small engraving. When I peered closer I saw that it said "music's silver sound". I ran that through my head and realized that I had just read it.

"Hey Alice?" I said.

"Yeah Bella?"

"That's a quote from Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?" I asked. She looked at me with respect. "Yeah, it is. I loved that quote. When I read it, I thought it was a beautiful line." I nodded, completely in agreement with her.

I wanted to ask her something else about Shakespeare, but Jasper said, "Sorry Bella. We can't stay. Our friends will be wondering where we went."

"Oh, o.k. Jasper. Alice, nice to meet you." I nodded at both of them, and walked back to the frilly house.

As I walked, I slipped the ring onto my finger and felt the icy cold that emanated from it. The ring was smooth, and fit very snugly on my finger. I vowed then and there that I would never take it off. This ring represented the only excitement I had ever found in Forks


	2. Bathhouse Morning

**Chapter 2-Bathhouse Morning**

As I drove up to the school parking lot, I nervously rubbed my thumb against my ring. This was a nervous habit I'd picked up over the years.

I parked in front of the main office and stepped out into the freezing wet air, clutching my rain jacket closer so it wouldn't blow away in the wind.

I made my way into the cozy little main office of Forks High School. The stout woman behind the desk looked up at me and said, "Can I help you dear?"

"Yes," I responded, "My name's Isabella Swan, the n-" I didn't even have to finish the sentence, a flash of recognition passed through her eyes and she started digging furiously through a stack of papers.

I inched closer towards the desk, waiting to get my papers and vamoose. The woman held up some sheets. I quickly stretched out my hand to retrieve them, but she pulled back. I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing.

"This is your schedule, and this..." Oh, she was going to explain everything, only to get more time with the chief's daughter, of course. I sighed, tuning her out, while trying to appear as if I was paying attention.

Absentmindedly, I started spinning my ring around my finger, over and over again.

"Oh, and I'm Mrs. Cope if you need anything dear." She said.

"Oh, um, thanks Mrs. Cope. I appreciate your help." I smiled tightly.

"It's my pleasure Isabella." She responded with a warm smile. She placed my papers on the counter, pushing them toward me.

I reached out to grab them, but Mrs. Cope gasped. I looked up to see what had caught her attention. Her gaze was focused solely on my middle finger, where my ring was facing up, sparkling merrily in the low florescent lighting.

"What a beautiful ring." She breathed.

"My I look?" She asked peering up at my face.

"Of course." I replied, annoyed. I just wanted to escape this office. It seemed to be shrinking by the second.

She grasped my hand and turned it in hers, looking at all sides of the lovely purple stone entwined in the silver band.

"My, wherever did you get this ring? It's absolutely gorgeous!" Mrs. Cope exclaimed after a couple minutes of thorough examination.

I clearly remembered that the beautiful stranger had not been a friend, but just that, a stranger. But it would be quite odd for me to admit to receiving the ring from someone I'd just met in the forest. We were in Forks though, so there weren't many other places to meet. But that was beside the point.

"It was a present from a friend." I replied vaguely.

"What a good friend then." Mrs. Cope gushed, still staring at my hand resting on the counter.

I jerkily pulled away, walking towards the exit.

"I'd better be off. Thanks for your help." I called behind me.

"Oh, no problem dear. Come ba-" But I didn't hear the rest because the roaring wind had slammed the door shut with a loud thunk.

OoooooOoooooO

I walked to the cafeteria, led by a peppy brunette whose name had slipped my mind. I slowly walked behind her as she practically bounced to the doors. Even if she was _very_ energetic, she was nice enough. I stood in the line while listening to her chatter about her friends and how wonderful they were. I nodded in the right spots and said that I couldn't wait, even though inside I was trying not to find a way out of meeting all these people.

We walked, with food in hand, to a large table in the middle of the room. There were already six kids sitting and eating. They all looked up and waved hello to my energetic leader, and once noticing me, staring with wide mouths. Suddenly they all cleared one spot and enthusiastically said, "Here, sit here!" Nervously smiling, I sank onto the hard bench and wished a hole would open in the floor and swallow me whole.

After many boring questions, I glanced up from the mesmerized faces of the kids across form me, and looked around the room. All of the tables were filled, and people started having to eat standing up. The funny thing was, though, that there was an empty table in the corner of the room. But all of the students ignored the table as if it wasn't there.

"Jessica?" I asked. Someone, thank God, had said her name earlier.

"Yeah?" she said, swallowing a sip of her water.

"Why isn't anybody sitting at that table?"

She looked at me confused.

"That table, over in the corner." I clarified, pointing towards it.

"Oh, the Cullen's aren't here today. That's their table, nobody else sits there." She said giving a shrug and returning to her water. "Ever." She quickly added.

Something about the way she said it made me curious. "Why not? Is there something wrong with them?" I pried, wanting more information.

"No, there's nothing _that_ unusual about them." She replied huffily.

What's got her in a funk? I thought. There must be something different about them if she's acting like this.

"What're their names? Maybe I've seen them before on my visits." I said with as much cheeriness as I could force.

"You probably haven't seen them Bella. They moved here two years ago."

"Oh. Well maybe Charlie's mentioned them before." I said.

She gave me a look then practically spat out, "Their names are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice." I could hear the venom fill her voice as she recited the list. After she finished, she turned and started up a conversation with the girl next to her.

Alice, I thought, that was the name of the girl who'd given me the ring. Maybe she's the same person! And that guy's name was Jasper, and, seriously, how many Jaspers do you meet now a days? But that wouldn't make sense if they were the same people. I met them when I was twelve, and they looked as if they were in college.

I became slightly disappointed. I'd been waiting for the day that I would meet them again. Well, that's okay. At least I met them once.

I hadn't noticed, but while I'd been thinking, the girl named Lauren had been staring, no, glaring was the right word, at my hand. I looked down and saw that her gaze was on my ring.

Ugh, I thought, what is it with small towns and my ring?

I quickly pulled my hand off the table, tucking it in my lap. I nervously rubbed the purple stone while waiting for Lauren's gaze to leave my face.

She finally turned away after Jessica had asked her a question four times.

OoooooOoooooO

Rollarskating, why rollarskating? All it is is walking on wheels. I had enough trouble as it was with the regular walking thing, but now they have to come and put wheels between my feet and the floor? It was just torture disguised as healthy activity. If I was in Phoenix, I wouldn't even have to take gym anymore. Ugh, this is so not fair!

I went in my room and fell onto the bed. All this pent up annoyance was making me tired. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my homework in one swift movement. I read through the book list looking for something that I hadn't already read a couple thousand times.

Nope, I've read them all. This was going to be boring, but familiar at least.

I really had nothing else to do, so I walked down to the kitchen, looking for something to cook for dinner.

I searched high and low. I looked through all the cupboards, and even searched the back of the fridge.

Argh, I thought while walking to the sink, why does Charlie have no food?

Apparently the only food he did have had melted to the fridge and then got stuck to my hand. There was now had a brown mystery substance stuck to my wrist, and it was so stubborn that it wouldn't come of, even after multiple scrubbing.

I marched out to the truck, quickly grabbing food money and my rain jacket on the way out the door.

Walking into the grocery store was just as calming as it always had been. A simple chore that I had performed weekly in Phoenix felt right. I grabbed everything I would need for the next couple nights and went to check out. While handing the cashier my money, she glanced down at my hand and saw the ring. Her eyes glazed over and she breathed slower and gently placed one finger in the stone.

This was weird, what was she doing? I looked at the girl's nametag. "Hello, my name is Debbie. Welcome to Stop & Shop." Was printed in bright red letters.

"Um, Debbie. Here's the money." I said shaking the green bills towards her.

"What, oh, I'm….Oh, yes, the money. Sorry miss." She said hurriedly.

I could sense her embarrassment so I smiled and replied, "It's okay. Have a nice afternoon."

I pushed the shopping cart out the doors as quick as I could without seeming rude.

How strange that was, I mused while loading the bags into the truck bed, what was wrong with that girl? It couldn't have been the ring, that would be way too weird.

I looked down at the ring, hoping that it would show me something.

Nothing happened. I moved it in the light, letting it sparkle brightly.

I sighed, I would never figure this out. While walking to the cab, I noticed that the woman on my right was staring at me with a full bag of groceries on the ground while a can of soup was rolling away. She didn't seem to notice, her eyes were focused on me and only me. I tried to ignore it, but it feels weird knowing that someone is watching you.

I climbed in the cab gratefully, wanting to be anywhere but here.


	3. The Sixth Station

**Chapter 3-The Sixth Station**

**A/N: I have a link to a picture of Bella's ring on my profile. I also changed chapter 1 a little bit, just at the ending though.**

As I stepped into the cafeteria, I looked around to see where Jessica was sitting today. Last night she had called me to ask how my first day was. Apparently she had forgiven me for whatever it is I had done.

While looking for Jessica's table, I noticed that the table in the far off corner was now filled. There were five students sitting there gazing off in different directions, lost in their own thoughts. I looked at each of them, trying to find out why Jessica had acted so strangely yesterday, but I recognized one of the girls.

She was small and her features were sharp, but seemed to soften the more I looked. Her hair was short and inky black, like a shadow pooled around her face. This was a person I would know anywhere. My breathing shortened and my heart started beating quicker as I became more excited. This was the girl, it was _her_, Alice.

And what was more? The guy sitting next to her perfectly matched my memory of _him_, Jasper! I wanted to shout, I was so excited! I finally get to see them again!

I wanted to find a reason to go over and talk to her, but I was too nervous. What would I say? Would she remember me? Would she talk to me our just cast me off?

I couldn't figure out what to do, so I turned around to walk over to Jessica's table, but I crashed into something, or someone to be more exact. Jessica had been standing behind me for who knows how long.

"Oh, sorry Jessica. I didn't see you there." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, well, I was just coming over to let you know that you can sit with us today. You were standing there for a long time so I thought that I would come and get you." She started walking away, and I quickly followed after pulling my eyes away from the Cullen's.

OoooooOoooooO

Her hair, it looks exactly the same. How can that be? It's still spiky short and the same exact color. Almost as if it hasn't grown at all. Same with his hair. Honey gold, and pooling around his face, that's so strange. Even their heights are the same, her small and him huge. Neither of them has changed in any way. At least not physically.

I was still staring at their table, something that everybody else had noticed. I could hear them laughing and mocking me behind their hands, but that didn't matter. I _had_ met them before, contrary to everyone else's beliefs. They'd all said that the Cullen's had moved from Massachusetts and that the Cullen's said this was their first time in Washington. But I didn't believe them. I **had** met them, I **had** talked to them, and I **would** talk to them again.

I glanced down at my food tray, only to notice that I'd pulverized my granola bar into tiny mouse-sized crumbs. Well, that's okay, I wasn't going to eat it anyway.

I took a swig of my lemonade and looked around the table, only to see that everyone was looking at me. They were still staring, their eyes glazed over, and their gazes never faltered, never leaving my face. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck after being so strangely put into the spot light. My hands started shaking and I had to put down my lemonade bottle. I peeked back at everyone and, to my surprise and relief, nobody was looking at me, they were all talking to each other or eating their lunch.

That was the weirdest thing _ever_. I pushed the incident to the back of my head, and glanced back over at the Cullen's table. To my embarrassment, the bronze haired boy and Alice were both staring at me. Her gaze was filled with respect and anticipation, while his was filled with confusion and annoyance. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't help but stare at his deep topaz eyes. I'd never seen eyes like that before on anyone except for Alice and Jasper. It was strange that all three of them had the same eyes, but wonderful. So deep, it was like falling in a sea of rich honey.

Absentmindedly, I started spinning my ring around my finger, over and over. They seemed to notice that because Alice's eyes widened in excitement and her mouth started moving quite quickly. Bronze-boy, (His nickname until I know what he's really called) was still staring at me while he shook his head in response to what Alice was saying.

Embarrassed that they were talking about me, I glanced back down at my food, and took another swig of lemonade.

OoooooOoooooO

I had biology next, this subject was pretty easy. Back in Phoenix I was in AP Bio, which was something that Forks High didn't have.

As I walked into the classroom the sharp smell of alcohol hit me. I moved to sit at the lab table that Mr. Banner had assigned to me yesterday. I was glad that I was sitting alone, this way I could work quickly and efficiently on the labs.

I sat down and pulled out my bio notebook, opening it to a clean page to start today's notes.

While I was doodling, I heard the chair next to me scrap gently across the floor. I looked up in surprise, not expecting to be sitting next to someone, but then I saw the bronze hair and topaz eyes and was instantly relieved.

Relief? That was strange, why was I feeling relieved? I quickly pulled my head down, and halfheartedly went back to my doodling.

I sneakily peaked up at him through the barrier that I had made with my hair only to notice that he was glaring at my notebook. I glanced up into his eyes wanting to feel lost again, but his eyes weren't the wonderful topaz from just a few minutes ago. They were a dark black that just screamed anger and hate.

How could his eyes go from topaz to black in a matter of minutes? It just wasn't possible. But I was sure that they had. This was just so confusing! I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to this confusing stranger. His eyes were so cold, so menacing, so terrifying! I looked down at my notebook, realizing that I'd been doodling a pair of deep black eyes.

I found myself shivering in spite of the heat blasting from the vents in the room. I looked back at his face and noticed that he was glaring at _me_ now, not my notebook.

I shrank back against my chair, shivering, and terrified. How could he hate me that much? He hadn't looked mean during lunch.

I decided that I would try to just concentrate on the lesson. It didn't work very well. I peaked back up at him to see that he was still glaring at me, but now his hands were balled into tight fists, grounding against each other menacingly.

I looked back at my notebook, trying to block all thoughts of Bronze-boy out of my head. It didn't really work because he was still sitting right next to me, but some part of my brain had been quieted, and I stopped thinking of him.

I glanced to my side, to see if he was still glaring. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He looked very calm and peaceful, the exact opposite from how he was acting before. Hmm, I wonder what happened.

I looked down at my notebook and started playing with my ring while coming up with ideas. Even in the low florescent lighting, the purple stone sparkled and shimmered like a star. Even the band seemed as if it was glowing. I smiled, admiring my favorite piece of jewelry, my only jewelry.

The classroom had grown strangely quiet. I looked up to see if maybe I'd missed something, but Mr. Banner was staring at me with the same glazed expression I'd seen on the kids in the cafeteria. I gasped, almost everyone in the classroom was looking at me that way, everyone except Bronze-boy. He was trying to glare at me, but I could see the confusion and annoyance fill his eyes. His gaze darted around the room and came back to me. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were now a deep golden-brown-black. I wrenched my gaze from his face, pulling in a ragged breath. I started playing with my ring again, not wanting to look at him, and too frightened to look at the distant students and Mr. Banner.

"Bella," A wonderfully smooth sweet voice whispered in my ear. I stopped breathing, and I looked up at him.

"Your ring." He said, pointing at my hand. I looked at him confusedly. He looked back at me as if I was missing something obvious. All I could do was stare at him in confusion.

He sighed and grabbed my hand and hid it under the table. Almost as if someone had flicked a switch, all the students went back to writing and Mr. Banner started giving his lecture again.

My head started spinning and I could feel myself going faint. I felt a sudden lack of coldness on my hand, and realized that Bronze-boy had let go.

I wrenched my gaze away from his face and opened my mouth. I felt the wonderful cool air fill my lungs and my body seemed to restart.

"Okay everyone, class is over. Have a wonderful afternoon." Mr. Banner announced to the class.

I looked up to thank Bronze-boy, but he was already walking out the door.

I looked down at my ring and saw it sparkle in the light. The boy walking past me dropped his books and stared. I quickly looked away and stuffed my hand in my pocket. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

OoooooOoooooO

I walked into the girls' locker room and grabbed my clothes from my locker. I had to change for this period, even if we were only rollerblading. I sighed, rollerblading was a deadly sport for me. Especially since the teacher was making us go off ramps, and through tubes, and perform tricks. I quickly changed and sat on the bench thinking about biology.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned, looking to see who had called my name.

I saw a small pixie-like girl standing there, beaming hugely with wonderful golden eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke with the most enchanting voice, "I knew we'd find you."


	4. A Road to Somewhere

**A/N: At my middle school and high school we've had a rollerblading unit. For me, that unit is completely normal/expected. For those of you who don't have that unit in your schools, I'm sorry if the fact that I've written about a rollerblading unit in Forks High has confused or upset you in anyway. I thought putting Bella in that situation would be fun to write. **

**Sorry about the long note,**

**Pengirl **

**Chapter 4-A Road To Somewhere**

I saw a small pixie-like girl standing there, beaming hugely with wonderful golden eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke with the most enchanting voice, "I knew we'd find you."

"What?" I said in a shaky voice. She beamed at me.

"What did you just say?" I asked again, a little louder this time. We were the only people in the locker room, so now one else heard.

"I'm just glad that I can finally talk to you! I've been waiting for so long for you to come back." She said. She walked over and sat beside me on the bench.

"I told them that you'd be coming back one day, and that you would find us again. They didn't believe me. That was really stupid of them, I'm usually right about this kind of stuff. Anyway, I said you'd be seeing me again, so here I am!" She looked at me, excited and waiting for me to speak.

"Why haven't you changed?" I asked stupidly. Wow, I thought, I sure am blunt.

"You look exactly the same. Why?" I continued.

"Why Bella, now's not the time for those sorts of questions. We've got to get to gym anyway."

I looked around. The locker room was filled with girls changing and talking and laughing.

I was still looking around, dazed, when Alice pulled on my arm. I slipped off the bench and landed on my butt on the hard tiles.

Alice looked down at me, rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

Her hands were freezing. Just as cold as Bronze-boy's hands. Why are their hands so cold?

She quickly pulled away and started walking. "Are you coming Bella?" she called over her shoulder.

Girls were staring at me wide-eyed and watching me with curiosity. I blushed a deep scarlet, and quickly followed Alice away from all the staring.

OoooooOoooooO

I rubbed my hip where I'd smacked it against the ramp. I'd probably have a bruise in the morning. I rolled as best I could over the bleachers, trying not to fall in the process. Alice was already sitting there, rollerskates off, and filling out today's reflection sheet. I managed to skate over there without hurting myself further.

I sat down on the bleachers with as much grace as a marionette that's strings were just cut off. I lifted my foot up and unbuckled one skate then the other. I started puling one off, but it was stuck. I pulled harder but it wouldn't budge. I pulled as hard as I could and the skate slipped off my foot and came barreling towards my head. I ducked, but I still got knocked on my head really hard.

"Stupid rollerskates." I mumbled. Alice looked over and started laughing. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes. I tried my best to glare, but she just laughed harder.

"It wasn't that funny." I said while blushing a deep scarlet.

"Y-yes it w-wa-wa-was!" Alice blurted out between laughs.

I looked down and pulled of the other skate a little more carefully. I grabbed the reflection sheet and started filling it out._"What was your favorite part of today's class? Why?" _ The sheet read. Hmm, I thought, I'd say tripping over my own two skates and then falling and smashing my hip against the ramp. That was the _best_ part of today's class. I sighed and wrote, Being able to skate around the gym once without falling. I filled out the rest of the questions in the same way.

Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Come on Bella, lets go change!"

Alice had been treating me like her best friend throughout the whole period. She skated with me, helped me when I fell, and even mocked me once or twice. Now I'm not saying that I didn't have fun, but I've only known Alice for about forty-five minutes. She seemed to know a lot about me, while I knew barely anything about her. The only stuff I did know was that she was wild, crazy, a little insane, always freezing cold, had four siblings, and her last name was Cullen. That's like a drop of water in the mysterious ocean known as Alice.

On the other hand, she knew almost everything about me, almost as if she'd been following me my entire life. It was creepy. She knew about my old home and school, she knew about my life here. She even had my class schedule memorized.

I walked into the locker room slightly dazed. I stood in front of my locker, lost in thought, trying to come up with the best way to ask Alice about her strange life.

"Bella," Alice said exasperatedly, "You have to change. Come on."

She grabbed my clothes and pushed them into arms. I stripped down and changed quickly, wanting to talk with Alice as soon as possible.

"Alice," I asked, "Was that really you back in the forest?"

"I was in the forest? I don't remember being in the forest very recently. Maybe you saw someone else." She replied.

"No, I'm absolutely positive it was you. I talked to you, and you gave me this ring." I said while walking out of the locker room and holding my hand out for her to see.

"Oh that ring is so beautiful!" Alice replied, obviously dodging the question.

"Yes, I know, you should too because you gave it to me." I said bringing us back to my interrogation.

"I did used to wear a ring very similar to that, but it wasn't mine." She replied vaguely.

"Oh, whose was it?"

"A friend's…or maybe Rosalie's."

I was stumped. She wasn't answering my questions, or letting out _any_ information. Hmm, what to ask next? I did want to know more about her family…

"Hey Alice, what about your family. What're they like?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" She said warily.

"Well…First of all, which one's which?" I asked as we reached my truck.

Alice laughed, "Okay, I'll tell you."

I climbed into the drivers seat while Alice climbed into the other side.

"Well, since I only have one sister, she's obviously Rosalie."

"Yeah, I figured that one out." I said, and started the engine.

"Okay, now for my brothers. Emmett has dark brown hair, and he's very big. He's tall and has a lot of muscles." Alice paused.

"Continue!" I not so subtlety urged her as I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the highway. She gave me an exasperated look and continued.

"Edward has reddish-bronzy hair." This is him, I yelled excitedly in my head while doing an internal dance.

"He's pretty tall and thin, but he's strong. No doubt about it." She said that last part so quietly that I assumed I wasn't meant to hear it.

"Okay Alice, what about your last brother?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. She didn't respond.

"Alice?" I asked again. She still didn't say anything. I quickly pulled into my driveway and looked over at her.

Her face was hard and cold; her eyes were distant and glazed over. I'd seen that look on Alice before, about four years ago.

"Alice?" I asked, a little more scared this time.

"Alice!" I shrieked. I was so worried; I leaned over and put my hands on her shoulders. I leaned in close to her face, looking directly into her pitch black eyes. Wait, weren't her eyes golden this afternoon? How did they do-

"Umm, Bella, would you mind?" Alice said.

"Oh, right, sorry Alice." I said while scooting back over to my side of the bench.

"Um, actually Bella I have to go. I'll see you soon, bye." She said. I watched as she got out of the car and called "Bye Alice!"

I got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Then I realized that Alice would have to walk back to school since I drove her to _my_ house. "Oh Alice!" I yelled while spinning around to where she had left. She was nowhere to be seen. "Alice!" I called out. She didn't respond. I ran over to the road and looked to see if she was walking away, but there was no one, not even any cars were driving by.

"Where did she go?" I murmured to myself.

Well, this was something else to put on my list. I would need to go over this later, the list was getting long.


	5. Shadows On The Moon

**A/N: Okay, I put up chapters five, six, and seven today as a treat. Tomorrow, when I post chapters eight and nine, people will probably be yelling at me for stopping where I stopped. I want to apologize in advance, but it had to be done. Don't kill me. Chapters five and six are a little boring, I'm sorry, but they do need to be there. Just wait until chapter eight, that's when the fun begins. **_**Wink wink.**_** Here's chapter five.**

**Chapter 5-Shadows on the Moon**

Beep! Beep! Plunk, plunk, plunk, beep! Plunk, plunk, beep!

Ugh, I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my blaring alarm clock. Plunk, plunk, plunk, plunk plunk plunk plunk plunk plunkplunkplunk plunkplunkplunk!

I hit the button again, but the noise kept coming. Argh! I got up and sleepily walked over to the window. It was pouring buckets! The rain was so heavy that I couldn't even see across the street.

Stupid, stupid rain.

I walked back over to my bed a curled up into a little ball under the covers. I pulled the pillow over my head trying to block out the sound of the stupid water cascading down my window in sheets.

This wasn't working. I could hear the rain and I was already awake. I got up and pulled out my clothes for the day. A pair of black sweat pants, it wouldn't matter if they got wet, and a thick gray long sleeved shirt.

Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I went into the bathroom for my shower.

Stepping into the wonderfully warm water was, well, wonderful. I rubbed the last bit of sleep from my eyes, and thoroughly rinsed my hair and face. The thick strawberry scented shampoo smelled great as I brushed it into my wet hair. All the sleep, tension, and cold had left my body and escaped through the drain. Well, this was the only water I would enjoy all day. "Enjoy it while it lasts." I murmured to myself.

OoooooOoooooO

I stepped outside, bundled in warm clothes, my rain jacket, and boots. I sloshed through the mud to get to my car. I was already freezing and I'd only been outside for less than three minutes. I drove to school, driving extra slow so I could try to see through the windshield.

After I parked, I jumped down from my truck and landed directly in a mud puddle. I ended up slipping and landing on my butt in the mud, and dropped my car keys in the process.

"This is just a wonderful day." I said angrily to myself. Since I was already covered in mud, it couldn't get much worse, so I started crawling around on my hands and knees searching for my keys. I finally found them and had barely had enough time to make it to class.

I stepped in the door as discretely as possible and made my way to my seat. It didn't really help that there was water and mud dripping off me from every possible angle. As soon as my butt hit the chair, I started squeaking as water and mud rubbed against the plastic. People stared at the disgusting mess that had formed a suit over me. I smiled uncertainly back, and tried to get through the class without talking.

OoooooOoooooO

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked, completely shocked as I walked with her to lunch. The mud had hardened and caked onto my skin, it was now impossible to scrub off.

"The mud gnomes came and attacked me before school. I didn't have a chance to clean up, so I just went with it." I explained sarcastically. She gave me a confused look. I sighed.

"I fell in a mud puddle when I was getting out of my car."

"Oh, that makes more sense," And with that she was walking away to sit down at the table.

I searched the lunchroom, looking for Alice. I'd come up with more questions for her, and I was dieing to know what she'd say.

But, just like my first day at Forks High, the table in the far corner was completely empty. Disappointed, I bought a bottle of soda and sat down next to Jessica. Everybody stared at me, probably wondering how I came to be covered in mud.

"Please, don't ask." I told all the people at the table. I just wanted to wallow in my own disappointment.

When the period ended I walked to the cafeteria door and was surprised by what I saw. The rain had stopped and the sun was happily glowing in the sky. All the rain puddles were sparkling as the rare sun shined off its reflective surface.

I held my ring up to see it sparkle in the rare sunlight, but it was covered in hardly packed, dried mud. I tried chipping it off, but my nails were filled with it too.

I walked into biology trying to feel happy about the sun and the end of the day, but all I could think about was the Cullen's. Where were they? What were they doing?


	6. Day of the River

**Chapter 6-Day of the River**

Thursday, I hated Thursday! It always felt like Friday, but then you realize, no tomorrow's Friday. Stupid, stupid week. I wished it were Friday. I wanted to be at home doing anything, reading listening to music, anything but be at school waiting for Alice. Stupid Cullens, stupid Thursday, stupid Forks.

As I drove up to the school, I saw Alice walking towards it with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Where was Edward? Maybe he was just still at their car. Whatever, Alice was here now! I couldn't wait until gym! Me wanting to go to gym? This was something new. I just couldn't wait to talk to Alice so I parked quickly and started walking fast to the shelter of the school.

"Alice!" I called after her. She had stopped in front of her locker, but quickly turned to face me. Her face was blank and her normally warm golden eyes seemed cold and hard.

"Alice I have something I wanted to a-" she cut me off.

"Sorry Bella. I really have to go." She slammed the locker door and looked up into my eyes. Her eyes seemed to darken a couple shades, and she walked off and disappeared behind a mob of students.

How did her eyes do that?

I brushed off her cold behavior as anxiety. Maybe she had a test next period or something. I'd talk to her during lunch.

The next few classes went by slowly. Whenever I was anticipating something, time seemed to slow down just to tease me. The day felt like forever.

Lunch time, finally! I quickly stuffed my books into my bag and rushed out the door. I had to talk to Alice. I just had to.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw that three of the Cullen's were sitting there, but two of their siblings were missing. Edward still wasn't here and Alice was gone too. That's strange. When the family is here Alice is usually here.

I went and sat down next to Jessica, not even bothering with any food. No body talked to me, which was fine. I just watched the Cullen table, waiting for Alice to return.

"Bella. Bella? Hello, Bella?" Some one asked.

"What?" I said turning my attention back to my friends.

"Why were you staring at the Cullen's table?" Jessica asked me. I blushed a deep red.

"I wasn't. I was just looking around." I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but Jessica seemed to believe me because she pouted and started talking to Lauren.

I looked back towards the table in the corner, except this time my gaze was met by a pair of glaring ocher eyes. Rosalie was staring at me; her lips curled up into a grimace of disgust with her bright white teeth shining menacingly in the low lighting. Her blond hair fell in front of her face, and she jerked her head around in a blindingly quick motion. My heart jumped into my throat and started pumping in double-time. My breathing became shallow and quick.

Jasper looked over at her, looked at me, and smiled. My breathing started coming easier and I looked away. Everyone at my table was watching me.

"Excuse me." I mumbled and jumped from my table. I nearly ran to my truck and leapt inside.

OoooooOoooooO

My day was definitely going down hill. Edward wasn't in biology and I had to do one of the hardest labs on earth by myself.

Alice didn't even go into the locker room to change. She rushed in, put her bag down and left. It was like she knew that I was planning to ambush her.

Then, during class, Alice wouldn't talk to me at all. I would approach her, which was hard to do in my rollerblades, but she would skate away really quickly. I tripped so many times, and I didn't have anyone to help me up. I had to crawl over the wall and lean against it just to stand up.

Alice was the first one in the locker room, and the first one to leave. She was practically half way to her car by the time I got my rollerblades off.

I walked out to my truck, upset and disappointed. Alice had been so nice to me, and so energetic and fun. Now she was avoiding me. This sucked.

I got home and just wanted to lie in bed for the rest of my life! But tomorrow was Friday, one more day of school.

God, I hate Thursdays.


	7. Magnetic Electric

**A/N: Ok. I changed the chapter. I still need the situations that I used from ****Twilight****. I changed it so that I barely used direct quotes, but kind of summarized what was going on. I hope it's not as bothersome. Thank you! **

**Chapter 7-Magnetic Electric**

Wow. That's all I can say about this day, just…wow. Everything that happened was just confusing and, and, and…I just don't know! This whole week had been quiet and slow. Alice had been ignoring me as usual, and Edward was _still _not back in school. I had settled into my routine, and hadn't planned on changing that.

I still couldn't understand everything that happened today. There was just so much. Okay, maybe I need to go over it one more time.

So, it was Thursday, my least favorite day of the week, so of course, everything had to happen on this day.

_I walked into the lunchroom and looked at the table in the corner. I stopped, because instead of the regular four people, there were five. I let out a gasp and hurried to Jessica's table. My heart was beating faster and my breathing was labored. Why was he back? It was so sudden too. Why'd he have to come back on a Thursday? Why not Monday or Friday?_

_Why today of all days! It was disgusting out, raining on and off, torrential wind and the freezing cold. The cold that appeared so suddenly and then wouldn't leave. Everyday the news reported that it would snow, but it never came. There was still only rain. It had been cold for so long that my toes had been continually numb. That was just another fun perk I have to deal with. _

_But now, putting his return on top of numb toes, bad weather, no talking, and easy homework just wouldn't work! I couldn't deal with his strange silences and creepy eyes now. I had a plan and a schedule to return to, and he just wouldn't fit into it! _

_My anger and frustration was growing while I stared at the Cullen table, more specifically, at Edward._

_He just couldn't interrupt everything! I was do-_

_My internal rant was cut short because Edward and Alice were both looking at me now._

That was just so creepy and strange. They were both staring straight at me. I really should've asked what that was about…

_Alice's expression was worried and upset while Edward's was amused. I just kept staring at their, more specifically, his, face. His eyes were a deep golden brown, as rich as honey and just as sweet. I could feel my mouth turn up in an involuntary smile. I'd waited so long to see those eyes again, those wonderful, deep, rich, sparkling eyes. How I'd love to wake up every morning and look into his eyes and feel lost in the beauty and grace. No one's eyes could ever compare. Any other eyes I'd see in my whole life would be a disappointment when I remembered his. _

_I sighed; I could sit here all day and night and just watch him. Watch his eyes, his face, his inhuman grace as he moved. There was something new about him every time I looked. Maybe it was his expressions. I'd never seen a face before that could show so many expressions yet hide them so well. His eyes were always the give away. They explained everything he was feeling, those wonderful golden windows to his soul. _

_I smiled happily, content with just watching him from afar. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to talk to him and sit closer to him, but so many things had happened that made that seem impossible._

_I tore my gaze away from the table in the corner and noticed that the cafeteria was nearly empty. I rushed to biology, not wanting to be late, and for other reasons. _

_I plopped down into my chair and waited for class to start. Mr. Banner had written, LAB TODAY! BE PREPARED, in big capital letters on the black board. I was excited, this would give me a chance to talk to him under normal circumstances._

_I felt, more than heard, when he sat down at the table. A jolt of excitement and worry ran through my body. I was so ready for this!_

"_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before. You're Bella Swan, right?" He asked in a wonderfully musical voice that I remembered much to well. But he was perfectly polite to me today; very different from the first time I'd spoken with him. He was waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't think of anything normal to say. I internally groaned; I so wasn't ready for this._

"_Is Alice ok? She's been acting a little strange lately." I managed to spit out._

_He laughed, "She's fine, I haven't noticed any differences in her. But I'll tell her of your concern."_

"_No," I persisted stupidly, "She was acting very strangely. Not her usual happy self."_

_He seemed confused, "Do you know her very well, then?"_

"_No, not really, but…" I decided to let it go, and looked away awkwardly._

_Mr. Banner thankfully started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate while he explained what we'd be doing._

It was pretty much a lab where we used a Bunsen burner, four different substances, and Petri dishes to grow "special" bacteria. Fire, chemicals, and me were never a good combination. Ever.

"_Okay everyone. Come up and take one Bunsen burner for your group." Mr. Banner called out. _

_Edward was out of his seat and back in a matter of seconds. He plugged it in and had a fire going before I could even blink. I looked at him, surprised. _

"_Ready partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a huge wonderful crooked smile. I nodded weakly, staring idiotically up at him. His smile faltered and I quickly looked away, blush creeping up my neck. _

_I grabbed the beaker and filled it with water while Edward collected the four test tubes from Mr. Banner's desk. I placed the tray over the flame and put the beaker on top. Pleased with my accident free job, I leaned back against my chair. Edward was already seated with the test tubes and petri dishes. He had already labeled the first dish with, Substance 1, in a wonderful curly script. He handed me two of the dishes to label. I didn't want to ruin them with my almost illegible scrawl, but he was waiting patiently. I labeled the dishes Substance 3 and Substance 4, and handed them back to Edward. _

_The water was boiling so we placed the four test tubes in the water and let them heat. They had to sit in the water for fifteen minutes, so we had some free time now._

"_It's too bad that it didn't snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me._

"_Not really." I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. _

"_You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question._

"_Or the wet." I added._

"_Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He mused._

"_You have no idea." I muttered darkly._

We talked like that for most of the time. He was asking questions about my life and Phoenix. Whenever I answered, he was absolutely fascinated by what I'd said. I still can't understand what I said that had him so captivated. I was just trying to be honest, nothing so interesting there.

"_You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."_

_I grimaced at him and looked away._

"_Am I wrong?" _

_I tried to ignore him._

"_I didn't think so." He murmured smugly._

What was also strange was the fact that he read me so well. It's like he knew everything I was feeling and had felt since I'd been in Forks.

_Mr. Banner called out, "Okay everyone, it's been fifteen minutes. Take out your test tubes."_

_Without thinking, I reached across the table and grabbed one of the test tubes. I didn't even feel the heat for the first couple seconds. But as soon as I did, I let out a small scream. I didn't want to drop the test tube on the table, but I didn't know where else I should put it. _

_I was still holding the burning glass when Edward said hurriedly, "Just drop it Bella."_

_So I did. It fell against the table and splattered on the floor, the chairs, our books, and my face. I reached up to touch the spot where the over-boiled liquid had touched my skin. It stung and felt hot and raw across my cheek. _

_The pain started coming then, faster and faster until the tears started falling out of my eyes. I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to start screaming or moaning in front of the whole class._

That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Now, just looking at my hand brought back all the pain and heat.

"_Come on Bella. I'm taking you to the nurse." A velvety voice said. I nodded, keeping my eyes closed and clutching my hand to my chest. I shuffled weakly out the door walking in what I could only assume was the way to the nurse's office. _

_The cool wind felt wonderful against my burning skin. I held out my hand and let the cold raindrops fall against my searing hand. They fell against my skin and made a quiet sizzling sound. I stopped, ignoring the pulsating burning pain and watched the water evaporate on my hand. _

"_Bella hurry up. You need to get your hand treated!" His voice was saturated with anxiety and stress. I looked up into his eyes and saw the raw emotions playing across his face. Staring into his eyes the whole world fell away. All I could see was him. The cold wind, the searing pulsing pain, and the anxiety of the moment all fell away. I closed my eyes and it was just him and me and my mind floating away on the soft breeze that was suddenly blowing against my face. _

_I slowly opened my eyes and I was in the same position just lying down. I looked around confusedly and saw that I was in the nurse's office. My hand was wrapped in gauze and my cheek was layered with a cool hardened cream. I sat up and looked around._

"_What time is it?" I asked, panic dominating my voice._

_I jumped when the answering voice came from behind me. "The end of biology. Well, the beginning of last period really." _

"_Ugh, gym." I groaned._

"_I'll take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward move to my side, but he spoke quickly and low in my ear._

"_Come stand behind me and start to tear up." He muttered._

_That wasn't a challenge; I tended to choke up easily, and this recent burn had left a constant reserve of tears held behind my eyes. I followed Edward into the main office and stood weakly behind him as he approached Mrs. Cope's desk._

"_Mrs. Cope?"_

"_Yes?" I groaned and let one tear slip down my cheek._

"_Bella has gym next hour and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?"_

_I started sniffling and moaning to try and cover up my laughs. Mrs. Cope looked over at me and smiled sadly._

"_Do you need to be excused too Edward?" Mrs. Cope fluttered._

"_No, I'm fine, thank you."_

"_Okay it's all taken care of. You feel better Bella." She called to me. I looked up and flashed her my wide eyes and nodded weakly, hamming it up a bit. _

It was so awesome that he could get me out of gym. If he hadn't been here, I probably would've been too scared to do what he'd done.

_I followed Edward and he held the door for me. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that the rain had become. It felt nice as it cooled my face. _

"_Thanks." I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss gym."_

"_Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain. _

That was when I started walking to my car, but he was like, no. I have to bring you home safely, blah, blah, blah. Now to me, this was annoying and amazing. I get to spend more time with him. Yeah! But, what about my car? Well, he said that Alice would drop it off. This was great too because I could see Alice again.

In the car he started asking more questions, this time about Renée and Phil. I really wanted to move the spotlight off of me so I asked him questions about his life. He was very brief and didn't really talk so much, but he answered all my questions.

_He glanced at the clock on the dashboard._

"_My brother and sister and Jasper and Rosalie are going to be quite upset if they have to stand out in the rain waiting for me."_

"_Oh, sorry. I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car._

"_And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him the whole story of the biology incident." He grinned at me._

"_I'm sure he's already heard, there are no secrets in Forks." I sighed._

_He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter._

"_Have fun this weekend, enjoy the 'nice' weather." He glanced out at the sheeting rain._

"_Won't I see you tomorrow?"_

"_No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."_

"_What are you doing?" A friend could ask that, right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice._

"_We're going hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."_

_Oh, so he was a hiking person._

"_Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him though. _

_I looked down at my hands playing with the hem of my jacket, not sure what to do now. _

"_What are you thinking?" he asked curiously._

_I looked up into his deep golden eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth._

"_I'm trying to figure out what you are."_

_His jaw tightened, and he turned to look out the window._

"_Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, making me victim to his burning eyes once again._

_I nodded helplessly._

"_Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So…try not to get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly._

_The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him._

"_I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force._

_He was still smiling as he drove away._

This Thursday was confusing, painful, and emotional. I didn't understand most of what happened. Ugh, at least the day was finally over. I could sleep peacefully and think it over again in the morning.

I looked at my bandaged hand. It looked like it belonged to a mummy. At least it wasn't my writing hand.

Great, how was I going to make dinner with one hand and a useless stump? Well, I guess I'd figure it out. I better go tell Charlie what happened. This was going to be fun.


	8. Burning a Hole In My Head

**A/N: A part of this chapter comes from ****Twilight****. Pages 124-127. It's almost a direct copy, but I changed some lines to fit into my story. The only reason I did this is because I didn't want to ruin the legend, and anything that I would write wouldn't be correct. Please don't hate me. I don't own most of those lines, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8-Burning a Hole In My Head**

It was finally Friday! This strange confusing week was finally over. I really had nothing to do. A bit of homework, not that much though, and cooking dinner for Charlie. That was just as easy as it sounded. 

I pulled into the driveway, and carefully got out of the truck, not wanting to be swept away by the exceptionally powerful winds. My truck had been in the driveway the first time I looked. I thought I would've at least heard Alice drive up.

Once inside, I made my way up to my room, and changed into warmer clothing. Contrary to the weather report, it had gotten colder and colder throughout the day, making my outfit feel as thin as paper.

I bundled up in thick sweat pants, a turtle neck shirt, two sweaters, and thick fuzzy socks. 

I placed a random CD in the player and got into my bed, pulling my sheets and blankets around my shoulders and across my waist. My teeth were chattering to the beat of some snappy show tune. This was definitely not my CD. I picked up the case and looked at the hand-written list of tracks. The song names were printed in Renée's small curly script. This must have been accidentally put with my stuff. I would never have brought this if I knew what it was.

I desperately wanted to change the CD, but I was way too cold to get up. My teeth were chattering louder than the music, and my whole body was tensed and shaking. I lay down and curled myself into a ball, trying to lie in the warm space I'd made on the mattress.

OoooooOoooooO

"Bells, wake up." Someone gently whispered in my ear.

"Char-Dad? Is that you?" I asked into my pillow.

"What…Yeah, it's me." Charlie responded.

"What's up dad?" I asked while sitting up and pulling the blankets around my still freezing body.

"We were invited to a party down at Billy Black's place, in La Push. Do you want to go?" He asked excitedly. I looked at him, I couldn't remember the last time Charlie looked this excited about anything. How could I let him down? 

"Sure dad, I'll go. But, who's Billy?" I asked.

"Oh you don't remember? He's my friend. We used to go fishing with him."

I still didn't remember. "Sorry dad, I still don't know who he is." I told him apologetically.

"Oh, well, you might remember his kids. Jacob, Rachel, an-"

"Yes, I remember them now." And I did. I could picture Billy and my dad in a fishing boat while I sat on the beach awkwardly with Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca.

"Okay dad, lets get going." I said while standing up and pushing my feet into my boots. I struggled a little more than usual because I was wearing really thick socks, but at least my feet were warm. We walked out and climbed into Charlie's cruiser. Charlie lost in the excitement of seeing his friends again, and me lost in the struggle to be warm enough to stay conscious.

OoooooOoooooO

Charlie pulled the cruiser onto a small patch of mud next to a tiny red house. There were lights on in all the windows and voices could be heard from inside. On the front porch, I could see the silhouette of a boy. As we approached the house, the boy looked up and smiled in recognition. He jogged over to us and said, "Hey Charlie. Long time no see." 

"Hi Jake. You remember Bella, right?" Charlie asked, gesturing to me.

"Yeah, of course I do." He smiled at Charlie then turned to me. "Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Hi." I murmured, my words so quiet they were almost lost in the roar of the wind.

"Lets get inside, its freezing." Charlie said. We all walked into the house, met by a wonderfully warm gust of air. 

After being introduced to tons of people, most of whom I can't remember, I settled down on the couch letting the thankfully warm atmosphere filter through all my layers and warm my freezing bones. I was leaning back with my head against the pillows, eyes closed, letting my mind wander away from the quiet chatter, when I felt someone else sit next to me. I glanced up and saw Jacob watching my face closely. I blushed, looking away, uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He said quietly in his gruff voice.

"That's ok, I was just thinking. Nothing too important." I said jokingly. He laughed. "You look really tired though." He pointed out.

"I really am. I just want to lay down and fall asleep." I said while stifling a yawn. 

He smiled. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

I made a show of grabbing a blanket, tucking myself in and closing my eyes. I even added a couple of snores for his benefit. "Hmm." I said, opening my eyes. "I feel like someone should dim the lights and read a story or something."

He watched me and his smile grew. He leaned over and turned off the lamp sitting on the coffee table, and cleared his throat. "Once upon a time…" He trailed off. 

"What happened?" I protested. "Where's the princess and the terrible step mother and the happily ever after?"

He glanced at me sheepishly. "I actually don't really know any fairy tales. But I can tell you some legends. Will that do?"

I fake pouted. "I guess so." I sighed and pretended to look dejected. He laughed again.

"Okay, I'll tell you the stories of the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" I asked, leaning in closer. 

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the history of our people, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged, not needing to fain interest.

"He was tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our tribe's ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked

"Only one. So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the humans." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous then why…?" I trailed off. I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how engrossed I was in the legends that he obviously didn't believe.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He sounded spookily menacing during that last bit.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" 

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead. At least that's what the leader, Carlisle, said. The other two males, Emmett and Edward had to prove it too."

"Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward are the names of the Cullen men." I said trying to keep my voice casual. "Are they related to the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They're the same ones."

He must have thought that my expression was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader. He'd been here and gone before _your_ people even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What _are _the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly. "Blood drinkers. Your people call them vampires."

I tried to suppress a shiver, but Jacob noticed.

"You have goose bumps." He laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller." I complimented him while staring at the forest design in the quilt. 

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? It makes us sound like a bunch of superstitious natives, right?" He asked jokingly.

I looked up and smiled as normally as I could. "No. I think you're just a very good storyteller." 

"Thanks."

I yawned. It didn't really help that I was hearing all this information when I was so tired. I knew that there was something different about the Cullen's, and this fit really well, but it was just so ludicrous. I needed to go home and sleep. I would think this over in the morning. 

"Hey Jacob, I'm really tired. I'm going to go see if Charlie is ready to go home." I told him.

"Oh, what, was my story too boring for you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," I said playing along, "It put me right to sleep. I'll be right back."

I got up and went to search for Charlie. I found him in the kitchen talking animatedly with Billy.

"Hey dad, I'm really tired. I was wondering if we could, maybe, head back home?"

"Oh, ok Bells. We'll go if you really want to." He said to me with a sad face.

"Oh no dad." I said. "I'll drive back with Jacob, and he can drive the car back up here once I'm home. That way I can go to sleep and you can stay as long as you want." 

"That's perfect Bells. I guess I'll see you at home."

I walked back to Jacob and told him the plan.

"Okay cool. I'll come with you."

We stepped out the front door only to see that the weather was worse than before. It was pouring buckets and the wind had kicked up in overdrive. I had to yell just to make Jacob hear me.

"WHICH CAR SHOULD WE TAKE?" I asked.

"LET'S TAKE MY CAR. IT'S OVER THERE." He pointed towards the side of the house. We both started running for the car. I slipped a couple times in the mud, my pants and socks getting thoroughly soaked. I dived for the driver's door and leaped inside, panting for breath. Jacob, sitting beside me, was doing the same. I started the engine and blasted the heat, shivering inside all my soaking wet layers. "I'm s-s-so c-c-co-cold." I said, my teeth chattering. 

"Seriously Bella, it's not that cold out. I'm warm and I just have a sweater on." I looked over at him to see if he was trying to be tough, but he looked sincere. 

I pulled out of the driveway and started making my way back to Forks. I could barely see through the rain, so I compensated by driving a little slower than usual. We were sitting in a peaceful silence, except for the howling winds of course, when we ran over something. 

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't see anything, and that sounded like a big something." I started to break but the car wouldn't stop. I pressed down harder in my panic but the car just accelerated. 

"Jacob!" I screamed. "The car's not stopping!" 

"What the h-" But his curse was cut off by a loud crash.


	9. Lights Out For Darker Skies

**A/N: I rewrote chapter 7. Go back and see what you think, then tell me if it's better. Thank you!**

**Chapter 9-Lights Out For Darker Skies**

Next thing I know, I'm gasping for breath with what feels like a thousand pounds of pressure on my stomach and chest. A warm sticky substance was clouding my eyes and filling my mouth. I coughed the goo up, it tasted disgusting. I tried to bring my hand up to clear my eyes, but it was too painful to move.

"Jacob?" I rasped. "Jacob, where are you?" No one responded. I turned my head, but my eyes were covered in goo. "Jacob?" I called again. All I could hear was the wind, quieter than before, but still loud.

I started moving around to see if I could get either of my arms loose, which was a stupid idea since everything started hurting, but I heard something. I kept completely still and I heard it again. It sounded like the clomp of huge feet. It was louder and louder, almost as if it was coming closer. Then I heard something new, a loud howling. It sounded like a wolf calling out to its pack members.

I tried moving around some more when I heard metal break and something hit me directly in the stomach. Sharp shooting pains started working its way through my body. I bent over in pain, coughing and gasping for air, and everything went black.

OoooooOoooooO

It was as if I'd been thrown out of my body. I knew that I was unconscious, but I could still hear everything around me. I heard people screaming and the screech of metal being scrapped against metal. I heard the sirens of an ambulance faint in the background, but getting louder as it approached.

I could feel everything that was touching my body in any way. My soaking clothes rubbing uncomfortably against my skin, warm sticky liquid covering my face and slowly dripping into my open mouth. No matter how much I willed my mouth to close I couldn't do it. Almost like I wasn't connected to my body anymore. I was just something inside it, along for the ride. I couldn't feel the pain, though, which was a good thing. That hot searing pain, or the dull aching pain, or even the pain that feels like you're being stabbed by a thousand dull knives. None of it affected me now.

I could smell everything too, so clearly and sharply. The burning disgusting smell of blood, rust and salt, which I was trying to forget. The smell of wet air being blown around, passing my face and whipping my blood streaked hair about. The sweet smell of pine trees, which let me know that I was fairly close to the forest. (Although, I was in Forks, so when wasn't I close to the forest?) But the strongest smell, perhaps, was sweet, and cool, and made my mind lose track of everything. It made me think of ice cream on a blaring hot day, or brown sugar being heated for a sauce. This strange scent calmed my nerves and lulled my body into a deeper sleep, an oblivion that I was asking for just so I could pretend that this, whatever it was, wasn't happening to me.


	10. Oceans of Venus

**Chapter 10-Oceans of Venus**

I was flying, or at least that's what it felt like. The wonderful warm summer breeze was blowing against my face and body as I walked toward the sound of crashing waves. The sun was shining down brightly and danced in the sky. The waves crashed gently against the beach. The sand looked so warm and soft. I walked forward and bent over to pull off my socks and shoes. To my surprise, I wasn't wearing any shoes. I looked to see what I was wearing; a long deep blue dress that seemed to be made of the lightest cloth on earth. It hung down to my mid-thigh and looked as if it'd been ripped apart. Each torn piece floated down to my knees and swished whenever I walked. The top was off the shoulder and had a couple layers of the thin fabric. The dress reminded me of a mermaid. I had two thin blue satin ribbons tied around each of my wrists. They reminded me of hospital bracelets. The same type of ribbons were tied around my ankles.

"Bella?" Someone called from behind me. Startled, I turned around. Charlie was walking towards me with a sad look on his face.

"Gosh Bella, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Dad, dad, I'm okay really." But he just put his head in his hands. Charlie had never been very good with expressing his emotions. He was probably having trouble with that now.

I tried to walk over to him, but something was restraining me. One of the blue ribbons around my wrist was tied around a metal pole on the beach.

"Hey dad do you know where we are?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light and easy.

"I'm so sorry I wanted to stay in La Push, Bella. I should've driven home with you. That would've been so much better than this." He said, and looked at me longingly.

Huh, so I was in La Push. This looked _nothing _like La Push. It looked like summer, but I could've sworn it was February. Hadn't Charlie said that the La Push beach was covered in rocks? This beach was all sand and shells. Well, I must've been mistaken.

"Chief Swan, would you like to know what happened to Bella?" a new voice asked.

I looked up. A tall man with blond hair was standing next to Charlie. He looked to be in his twenties, _maybe_ thirties. He's a doctor? He looks like a movie star or a model.

"Y-yes." Charlie choked out. He was crying now and trying to hide it. That wasn't working so well.

"She was in a car accident on the highway. The ambulance was called, but had some trouble because of the rain and wind. By the time they got there, there were some people from La Push helping to clear up some of the wreckage. Bella was removed from the car and the paramedics were able to stop the worst bleeding by the time she came to the hospital. We stopped all of the external bleeding and found some internal bleeding, but that can be fixed. She broke her arm and a couple of ribs. All of that can be fixed too, but there is a major complication. When the paramedics were trying to remove Bella, the car became unstable and collapsed. She was hit in the head and combined with the force and pressure, well, her middle cerebral artery hemorrhaged causing a swelling of the parietal and temporal lobes of the brain leading to a coma. To sum it up, she's bleeding into her brain and is now in a coma. In some cases it can be fixed with surgery, but Bella is a very severe case. If you would like us to perform all of the surgery possible, the nurses will come in to prepare her. If not, we can keep her here until you're ready," the doctor explained.

Charlie had started sobbing in the middle of his speech, and came over to clutch my hand. I could feel him shaking and trying to stifle his sobs.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Charlie said around his cries.

"Please, call me Carlisle." The doctor asked kindly.

"Well, Carlisle, I'm going to have to think about it. But I'll tell you soon."

"Of course Chief Sw-" Carlisle was cut off.

"Charlie, please."

"Okay Charlie. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Carlisle said. He turned around, and quietly walked from the beach.

Oh, that was Carlisle, Edward's father. He perfectly matched the description that Jessica had given me.

"Charlie, I'm okay, really. Don't worry about me." I said smiling at him. I patted his shoulder and hugged him.

"Oh Bella, oh Bella." Charlie said crying and holding both my hands. He lifted his head and looked at my face. His tear-glazed eyes watched me carefully.

I looked away and blinked. When I turned around I was in the kitchen of my house in Phoenix. Renée walked in and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath.

"Gosh mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella. Oh my god, Bella!" She whisper screamed.

"Okay mom calm down. Everything's okay with me, did something happen to you? Is everything okay?" I asked in my best soothing voice. I rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. I closed my eyes and leaned back, getting ready to go into full calming mode since Renée had fallen to the floor.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing in the middle of a forest, my feet bare and covered in cuts. My arms were curled tightly around my torso, and my mermaid's dress was ripped to shreds. The swishy bottom pieces were ripped up and tied around my arms and legs. The cloth around my stomach had a huge rip going most of the way around. My body was grey and sallow through the rip, with huge bruises randomly decorating my skin.

Something cracked over to my left so I started running as fast as I could. The forest and trees flew past me at an astonishing speed. I never tripped or made a sound. I skidded to a halt when I'd broken through the edge of the forest.

I stepped out onto the beach. The sky was dark and ominous; the rain clouds were flying in at a super fast speed. The sand was courser and the waves were harsh and rougher than the last time I'd been here. I stepped forward and the rain clouds opened up and released their storm. As the drops hit my neck, they burned and stung. The hot drops dripped down my neck and arms and stung my wrists. The water turned red and slowly dripped down, staining my dress and hitting the sand and my ankles.

The burning sensation dulled, but then came back with a roar. I felt the burn in my arms slowly pulsating throughout my body.

I looked around trying to find someway to stop the burning. The ocean, rough and harsh, was the perfect way to cool down.

I ran for the ocean as fast as I possibly could. The water enveloped me and saturated my clothes. The rough waves pulled me under tossing me violently and dragging me deeper and deeper until the blackness covered my eyes like a blanket. My lungs were begging for air and my head was spinning and foggy. I opened my mouth and the salty water poured in and tumbled down my dry throat.

I kept drifting farther down, and the farther down I got, the hotter the water became. I hit the dark sandy bottom and the water swirled around me filling my mouth and nose. Quiet voices started talking to me, mumbling and whispering. I tried to ignore them but they got louder and louder.

I shut my eyes and grabbed my ears trying to block out the voices that were screaming at me.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed scratching at my ears whishing them to fall off. "STOP TALKING TO ME!" I yelled, kicking and thrashing.

Something large and cold grabbed my arms and covered my mouth. I forced my eyes open and saw nothing except for the moon bright and shining above. The water lowered around me and was sucked into the sand.

I quieted and the heat and flames replaced the heavy coldness. I moved my arm up to my eyes and heard a breaking snap while the pain shot through me. I turned my head to the side and a cracking sound came from my neck sending pain through my back. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sat up, resting my head on my knees. The snapping and cracking came from my whole body and I convulsed violently, causing more cracking and pain.

The voices were still talking, but I could drown them out with my humming. I couldn't find any more random sounds to distract myself so I started humming the last song I'd heard on the radio. It was some crappy pop song. The notes didn't distract me from the new wave of pain flowing through me. I screamed, but the breath flew from my lungs and knifes started pricking every surface of my skin.

The dark ground around me turned a deep red and started hissing and spitting. The heat started blowing over me, which made the pins and knifes pulsate in pain.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the heat. I rolled over and rubbed my face in the cold dirt. I dug my nails into the ground, trying to dig my way away from the heat. The dirt fell on my back and cooled my skin until it got so hot it felt like flames.

Something rolled me over and let me see the land around me. Everything was glowing red and orange from the flames that had now consumed everything in sight. Slowly the fire crept towards me, causing me to scream in terror.

I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands humming as loud as I could as the voices started screaming again.

The flames crept closer and started licking at my feet. I pulled them up to my chest and screamed into my arms. The rage and anger and terror and pain swept me up and caused me to start cringing away from the heat.

I sobbed, trying to release all my terror, but no tears came. I cried harder and rolled over not realizing that I'd fallen into the flames.

I relaxed, finally giving in to the pain and waited for the storm to end.


	11. Cut Thistles in May

**A/N: This is my remake; I hope that it's much less confusing than the original. Please tell me how I did. I tried my best to make it clearer but still keeping with the **_**exact**_** same scene. I hope it's better!**

**I just wanted to answer some questions. First of all, Bella is in a coma. When she's on the beach for the first time, she's in a coma and dreaming. In reality she's in the hospital. Her ears are still in reality so she hears Charlie's and Renée's visits. Her eyes are obviously in dream- land, but she's imagining what's happening. In reality, Renée does hug her and Bella hears her close by, so Bella's brain shows Renée hugging her. **

**I know people asked if that was a change scene, and you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. I think that this chapter makes it kind of obvious, so read and find out.**

**I hope that clears everything up. If you have any other questions, please ask. I know it's kind of confusing, but once you get it, it all makes sense. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 11-Cut Thistles in May**

**BPOV**

The fire, the fire, the FIRE! I felt my skin ripple and pucker, melting under the force of the heat. By this time, my hair had burned off in smoking clumps, my eyes had pinched and itched from the sharp smog, and my mouth was melted shut, holding in my shrieks of pain and cries of terror.

Days ago, or at least that's what it felt like, I'd decided that I wouldn't give into the pain and flames. I shook and convulsed in silent agony, and lay still whenever my bones started cracking and popping.

Within the last, well…I couldn't tell, the fire had burned maniacally in my chest and started a warpath through all of my limbs.

Part of my brain shut down, disconnecting from the pain. The parts that were forced to remain sane started repeating whatever simple words I could think of…nothing came to mind. Songs, poems, limericks, nothing! Nothing but…rhymes. That's it, nursery rhymes! Come on Bella, what was the poem that woman was saying before.

Cold and raw the north winds doth blow

Bleak in the morning early,

All the hills are covered with snow,

And the winters now come fairly.

Yeah, what a joke that was. If only the winter winds would blow.

I rolled over on the burning ground and groaned as my stomach flared sickeningly with the force of the flames.

Cold and raw, cold and raw, cold and raw, my brain chanted, trying to force the fires away. Blow snow, blow snow, blow snow…

I twisted my foot and the sickening crack and crunch echoed loudly through my shrinking brain.

I could feel parts of myself slipping away, the essential parts that made up…well, me. Wait, my name, what was my name? It started with a B, right? And…and…there were some L's too. Yes, there were, maybe?

I could feel my body tense and shake as the anxiety and stress blazed strong with the fire.

My name, my name, my name…

Cold and raw, cold and raw, cold and raw…

OoooooOoooooO

**APOV**

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I asked her. In response she curled tighter into herself and let out a low whimper. I groaned inwardly. "Carlisle, it's been four days now and she's still acting like this. Is she okay? Did something go wrong?" I asked nervously.

I was standing next to Bella, watching her white body shake and shiver. She'd been in the hospital with serious brain damage and extensive wounds. We all knew that she would have to be changed if she was going to live again.

Carlisle had bitten her four days ago, but she hadn't woken up, or even made a sound beside the occasional whimper. Had we messed up? Was her body so damaged that not even this could help her? What had happened?

I could feel myself becoming more hysterical by the second.

I looked down at Bella, poor, poor Bella.

Carlisle had been standing by Bella's head, a grim expression covering his face, watching for any sign of movement.

Edward was sitting at the foot of the bed watching Carlisle, probably reading his thoughts.

The dread and confusion was palpable in the air. I sucked in more tension with every one of my unneeded breaths. I was about to walk out of the room, but a shrill scream brought me back.

Bella had screamed? That meant that Bella was awake! I was overjoyed, she was finally up!

I looked over to the bed but Carlisle and Edward were sitting on it staring at the hunched form in the corner. Bella's back was pressed against the two walls, her head pushed against her knees causing her hair to fly out around her in a terrible mess. Her slim arms were wrapped around her knees, and her hands were covering her ears. I could hear a faint murmur of, "That is too soon, that is too soon, that is too soon."

What was too soon?

"Bella?" I called out, slowly approaching her. Her whole body tensed up and she started inching down the wall. I watched in pity as she looked up with an expression of terror and fear written clearly across her face.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Edward approaching her. He moved slowly and carefully, trying not to surprise her. I watched her form closely, and saw her shoulders slowly rise and fall with her labored breathing. Edward moved even closer and suddenly her breathing stopped and her hands zoomed up to clutch her ears.

Again I heard her whisper, "That is too soon, that is too soon, that is too soon."

What did that mean?

Edward crouched right in front of her and she started yelling, "That is too soon! That is too soon! That is too soon."

Edward's normally hard face softened in sadness and he stretched his hand out and placed his fingers below her chin. Her body tensed up and her hands clenched into fists. Edward ignored her reaction and pulled her face up to meet his.

As her face rose, her eyes widened in confusion. I could see the different emotions play across her bright red eyes.

Suddenly, she stood up and moved to the center of the room, walking in circles and murmuring to herself. "Then they will die, then they will die, then they will die."

_Edward, what's wrong? What's happening to her? Is she okay? She was out for four days, not three. That's not normal!_

I was screaming in my head, trying to talk to Edward without alerting Bella.

Bella's murmuring suddenly changed. "Four days, not three. Four days, not three. Four days, not three." I gasped in surprise. Did I say that out loud?

"Bella? Did you _hear_ that?" Edward asked, astonished.

A loud clunk reverberated throughout the room as Bella dropped to the floor, hands tearing frantically at her ears.

Somebody needed to do something.

_Edward! I need to do something, she needs help. This needs to stop, she keeps saying 'then they will die'. We need to know what's wrong._

Bella started sobbing and shaking against the floor. I needed to help her. This was my friend, someone who needed my help desperately.

I quietly walked over to Bella, sobbing on the floor, and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her anxiety. "Who's going to die, Bella? What's wrong?" I asked sweetly.

As soon as the words poured out of my mouth, Bella went stiff.

"LET GO!" she screeched. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS ISN'T SAFE, YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"

My arms were jerked away from her body, almost like a wall was pushing against me. I stood up, but was still being pushed by this force. I started to back away but the wall was faster. I looked behind me and saw that Carlisle and Edward were both being pushed by this invisible wall.

Edward was trying to push back but just fell to the floor and was sliding. All three of us tried with all our strength to push against the barrier, but we were forced to the door.

My foot caught around the doorframe and I flew to the ground. Edward tripped over my flailing legs and landed partially on top of me. Carlisle tripped over Edward's outstretched arm, but quickly caught his balance and stood beside our crumpled forms.

I was able to take one last fleeting glance inside the door before it was slammed shut, shaking from the force of the push.

I could distinctly hear Bella nervously pacing the room.

Carlisle stood, looked at Edward meaningly, and walked off to his office.

I sighed, gently untwisting my legs from Edward's.

"Alice, we need to keep watch over her." Edward commanded me. "I have somewhere to be at this moment, so can you please keep watch?"

"Sure Edward, no problem." I informed him, easily seeing the pain and frustration in his eyes.

My shoulders slumped and I dragged my tired body against the wall, leaning against it for support. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Bella. I could hear the slight bend in the wood as Bella's pace increased towards the door. The familiar creak of the hinges startled me and I opened my eyes.

Bella was standing in the doorway, her whole frame shivering, her hands cupped in front of her chest, cradling something tiny. She glanced up at me, her red eyes darting nervously, and she threw the object at my feet. I could clearly hear the metallic clink of the object against the wood floors. My eyes were drawn down to the small flash of silver glinting in the low lighting. I saw the clear platinum band and the glowing amethyst stone and knew instantaneously what this was: the ring I'd given to Bella five years ago.

I glanced back at the door, but only saw the blur as the wood slammed in the frame.

I slowly bent down and cradled the precious ring in my palms. I'd found this ring soon after I was changed. This was one of the most precious things I'd found. Except, of course, for Jasper.

This ring brought back so many memories: Meeting Jasper in that southern diner, seeing the Cullens and becoming one of them, and, of course, seeing Bella's wonderful sweet innocent face in the forest. Just remembering her yelling at that cat brought a gentle giggle to my lips.

But then remembering how quickly she analyzed the situation, realizing that we weren't human, and listening carefully to everything we'd said.

Then remembering how pained she'd looked when I started ignoring her after I'd moved back, how her delicate face seemed to break with her disappointment.

I clutched the ring hard in my hands, being careful not to crush it, and felt the familiar pull on my eyes and throat. I breathed in deeply and my shoulders started shaking. I bowed my head and sobbed into my hands, but a cool black haze surrounded me, bringing me into a vision.

I looked around and saw a huge light airy space that must be a room in one of Esme's houses. I saw myself sitting in a huge armchair that seemed to swallow me whole. My feet were tucked up under my body and I had one arm dangling over the side of the chair, while the other was stretched out to reach Jasper.

Jasper was sitting very peacefully at the foot of the armchair. His honey blond hair dripped down his face and covered one of his blazing yellow eyes. He had one arm on the chair, his hand clasped with mine in an affectionate gesture. Our eyes would occasionally drift to each other's faces, and we would drink in the sight with a smile or knowing look.

A quick flick of long blond hair brought my attention over to the small couch on this Alice's left.

Rosalie was perched on the edge of her seat leaning against Emmett, who was shaking with laughter.

Her hands were placed gently in her lap, and her legs were crossed, feet on the floor. It seemed as though all her weight was against Emmett, and she would sway to the side waiting for his arms to encircle her waist and pull her back. They would both smile to each other and sigh lightly.

Emmett's brown hair fell into his eyes and he shook his head around to toss the hair away. I could see his grin widen as he laughed at something oblivious to my ears. His lips pulled up and his eyes crinkled in a smile that belonged on his warm round face.

I looked around to see if there was any more to this vision.

Edward was sitting on the piano bench, his arms wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella was absolutely radiant, pretty in a subtle way. Her hair was wavy and curled at the tips, and her eyes glowed a brilliant gold. Their skin was white as snow and glowed in the faint light coming through the windows behind them. She was leaning against him, her head rested against his chest, his chin on her head. They were both shaking with laughter, and smiling lovingly into each other's faces. Just the sight of my brother and Bella, together, happy, and knowing that Bella would be ok brought the feeling of pure joy back to me.

The black slowly faded away, taking the happy scene away with it.

"Jasper!" I called out. He had to know about what was happening. This vision was going to come true. I just knew it!

Even though the hope filled me up, the back of my head was still repeating Bella's empty emotionless words over and over again.

"Then they will die. Then they will die. Then they will die."


	12. This Hungry Life

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank you for the amazing reviews. I've been really sick and those reviews made me feel so much better. I hope you all like this chapter just as much.**

**Second of all, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I don't feel like it's one of my best, but it is definitely the longest. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12-This Hungry Life**

**BPOV**

"Bella?...Bella?...Bella?"

The monotonous voice continued to call that name, over and over again. I'd been sitting in this room for what felt like an eternity. I didn't know what the date was I didn't know the time. Also, it seemed that every couple of hours a new person would come and start calling that name over and over.

With certain people, I would feel different things pull in the back of my mind.

Every time one of the females would come, I would only think of purple. Purple stones, purple clothes, purple hair, purple everything. Sometimes when she was standing outside, I would be pulled into blackness and then a scene would play out around me. Whenever this happened, I would curl up, trying to think of new ways of escape.

When one of the male voices started chanting, I would start hearing voices in my mind. Almost all of them would just be talking about normal everyday activities, but the strongest voice seemed to be talking_ to_ _me. _He tried asking me questions but I would block him out. This is when I would start pacing around, trying to think of other things besides the voice.

There was another male voice that would talk very calmly. He sounded like he was talking about his memories or reading aloud from books. He would never directly ask me anything, but I could tell that he was talking to me. I enjoyed whenever this guy would stand outside my door, I enjoyed listening to his descriptions of places and people. This man seemed to calm me down, and for a couple hours, I could sit and listen and not worry about the others in this house.

Most of the time, though, I would search the room. There was another door in this room that lead to a bathroom. There was a huge marble bathtub with golden feet and knobs. Two of the walls were completely covered in mirrors from top to bottom. Along one of the mirrored walls was a large white counter top with two large basin like sinks. The edges of the counter were inlayed with a gold foil in the shape of leaves.

One huge chandelier adorned the ceiling. It was covered in golden glass that cast the light in rainbows along the walls.

I peered into the full-length mirror, afraid of what I would see. Slowly, I edged in front of it and slightly opened one of my eyes. Standing in front of me was an exceptionally pale girl. She had long slender legs that were barely covered in a pair of black cargo shorts. Her feet were tiny and had a light red polish on the nails. The girl was thin, enough to show of her defined curves, but not tiny. I could clearly see her hips under a tight purple tank top that barely covered her stomach. I looked up and saw two black eyes slightly rimmed in red stare back at me. The bright eyes made her already pale face even paler, if that was possible. She was whiter than white, almost translucent. While her full lips were a deep red that matched her eyes. Long chocolate hair flowed around her face in gentle waves and rested down by her hips. The hair was soft and smooth, glowing in the low lights.

With a shaking hand, I slowly reached out and placed one hand on the cold glass. I drew my finger across the image of the girl's face, gently outlining her face and lips.

Was this girl really me? I couldn't look like this, could I? She reminded me of someone. Someone I'd seen when the black haired girl was standing outside my door.

The only difference was that that girl had lovely golden eyes, while this girl had the brightest red eyes I'd ever seen.

If this truly was me, then what was I like? What was my name? What was I doing here?

OoooooOoooooO

I felt something new inside of me; there was this terrible itching, no, longing, in my throat. A dull ache had started a little while ago. It turned into a small radiating pain, then a deep pulsing need. A small part of my brain had said that I needed food, something to sustain me, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I had searched the entire room for something to eat, but there was nothing!

The pull became stronger and stronger until I was crazy with the hunger. I couldn't concentrate on anything; all I could do was pace. Pace, and listen to the voices that had been becoming stronger.

_Edward, I saw what Bella will do if she doesn't get something to stop the thirst. You don't want to know…_

_Edward, when I was up there all I could feel was thirst, pure terrible thirst, but I don't think that she knows what it is. We need to get to her, I have a plan…_

A plan, for what? What was he talking about?

I sat down on the huge bed in the room and growled whenever I heard something. I was trying to understand what the voices were saying.

But I quickly forgot my thoughts as the pure longing tugged at my throat begging me to give in.

OoooooOoooooO

I was lying in the middle of a huge expanse of mattress, trying to lose myself in the peaceful oblivion of sleep. I wasn't making any progress, no matter what I did or how long I laid here, I couldn't drift off.

Frustrated, I shut my eyes and started taking in deep forced breaths. A comforting earthy smell was drawn in, a delicious smell that comforted me and calmed my frustrated mind.

This smell made me think of a room, small and dark. The room was only occupied by a bed, desk, closet, and rocking chair. The desk had a small collection of books piled on top of it. There was one book on the table next to the bed, and one book, ratty and dog eared, open on the bed.

I looked closer at the book on the bed. It was a faded blue with large black lettering along the top reading _Wuthering Heights_.

I rolled the title around my mouth and another picture flashed in my mind. I was sitting in a large squishy armchair in a huge room. All I could see was rows and rows of bookshelves. Sitting in my lap was a brand new copy of this _Wuthering Heights_.

Suddenly I was standing; I have to figure out where this scent was coming from.

I searched in room, carefully smelling everything for that smell. It was strongest by the door, but I was afraid to open it.

I stood by the door, deliberating, but decided that I had to know this smell.

I slowly pulled it open and the slow creak of the door brought bubbles of anxiety into my stomach. What if all those people were on the other side?

As soon as the door was completely opened, the scent hit me full in the face. I looked around for the source and saw a large ceramic mug on the floor filled with a gooey red substance.

The mug felt cool and light in my hands. I looked at it closer and swished the stuff around; it was a symphony of reds that swirled and collided in perfect harmony. The scent was absolutely amazing, I felt light and happy and perfectly safe.

I heard the floorboards creak so I twirled around, covering the mug so nothing spilled, and turned to see who was there.

A tall man was sitting on the floor across from me. He had long honey colored hair that dripped down into his face and covered one golden colored eye. His legs were crossed Indian style, and he had a thick leather bound book open in his lap.

"Go on, drink it," he said, and I watched him warily. He didn't look threatening and made no move towards me. I examined his eyes again and only saw hope and happiness dancing beneath the surface.

I wonder what he's reading? I took a step back, leaving the door open and gestured for him to join me.

He looked startled but quickly walked in gently shutting the creaking door behind him.

I moved quickly to the huge bed, planting myself in the center and holding the cup in my palms, cherishing the smell.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" the man asked. He was still standing by the door, looking a trifle worried, but mostly calm.

I glared at him, motioning him to come closer, and turned back to my mug.

I could feel the vibrations through the bed as he slowly moved closer until he was sitting across from me.

"Bella," I was annoyed with that name, why did they keep saying it? "Just drink it. I can tell that you're desperately thirsty, just drink it. Stop torturing yourself," he pleaded with me.

I looked at him confused, I didn't know I was torturing myself. But, if he felt so strongly about it, why not?

So I brought the cup up to my lips, pouring a tiny amount of the liquid into my mouth. It was a sweet honey like substance that trickled down my throat and calmed my whole body. It was the most amazing thing in the world. I poured more of the stuff into my mouth and savored the feeling as the honey caressed my throat and mouth. My whole body seemed to warm to the fact that this wonderful delicious food had entered me.

I gulped down all of the drink, savoring every drop that hit my tongue. I swiped my finger along the inside of the mug, searching for any remnants of the honey. I licked my finger clean and looked sadly at the empty spotless mug.

The man chuckled at my expression and reached out for the mug. I reluctantly handed it to him and asked, "What's your name?"

I was surprised; my voice was thick and musical, high pitched and sweet. I couldn't believe that that musical voice belonged to me!

The man pushed the blond hair behind his ear and answered me calmly. "Hello Bella, my name's Jasper." His soft smile made me feel safe and calm.

"Is that my name then, Bella?" my soft musical voice asked.

"Yes, your name is Bella Swan. Do you know where you are?"

I thought about it. I had no idea where I was or who Jasper was. But that name, Bella Swan, it felt so familiar but strange. I thought about it and closed my eyes, a picture of remembrance coming to me.

I saw a man, he looked young but aged, maybe his late thirties or early forties. He stood outside of a small house in the middle of a forest. As soon as he saw me, his lips pulled up into a warm smile that transformed his whole face. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around the man, saying, "I love you dad." He replied with a simple, "You to Bella."

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper watching me with concern. I felt a sharp stinging in my eyes and a lump seemed to form in my throat.

I closed my eyes again, wanting to remember more of my father. I saw another memory. My father was holding my hand and walked with me through a crowded airport. I was looking frantically through the crowd, searching for someone.

I saw a tall woman with short brown hair, she was searching the crowd too. I ran up to her shouting, "Mom! Mom! Mom! I missed you so much," and hugging her fiercely.

I looked at her and my dad and watched as they awkwardly smiled at each other. "Charlie." My mom said greeting him. "Renée." He said in response.

So, this meant that my parent's names were Renée and Charlie, but by the way that they greeted each other, it seemed as thought they weren't married.

I opened my eyes again and watched Jasper read his book.

"Did you know my parents?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me sadly. "No, I've never met them."

"Oh, but do you know what their names are?" I asked more desperately. I needed to know if these flashes were truly my memories.

"I believe that their names are Charlie and Renée. Although I'm not that sure." I smiled in relief, my flashes _are_ true.

He looked at me curiously now. "Why do you ask?"

I frowned. Should I tell him about my memory flashes? What will he think?

"Well, whenever I see, or smell, or hear something familiar I see a flash of people and action, like a memory coming back. When you said my name I saw a memory of my parents, but I didn't now if it was real or just my imagination." It was strange how comfortable I felt confiding in him.

Jasper was looking at me with an understanding look. I wanted all of my memories to come back; I started feeling sad and gloomy. I wanted to sulk. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

I was trying to sulk but a feeling of great happiness swelled through me bringing a cocky smile to my face.

I sat up in surprise and saw Jasper watching with an amused smile. Did he do that?

I decided to try it back on him. I brought all of the lethargy and drowsiness into my body letting it swirl inside of me. I then willed it onto Jasper, trying to send the exhaustion his way. I looked at him and saw his eyelids droop and his erect body sway slightly. I laughed in pure amusement and released all the fatigue from my system, which, in turn, removed it from Jasper's system as well.

He sat up stick straight again and had a peculiar look on his face. "That was interesting. I've never had my power used against me before..." he murmured.

"So that was me?" I asked excited. I didn't know that people could control emotions.

"Yes, that was you," he replied, still sounding distant.

I was filled with glee. This power was so cool! I wonder what else I can do.

I was looking out into the middle of the room when Jasper gently tapped my shoulder. Startled, I turned back to him. He had his hand held out, his palm up, holding something small. I looked closer and saw a small silver band with one sparkling purple stone. I picked it up and examined the ring in my fingers. On the inside of the band, a small inscription read "Music's Silver Sound" in a wonderful curly script. I rolled the phrase through my mind, and another memory came back to me. I was standing in the forest looking up at Jasper and the small black haired girl. They were both smiling at me, and I said, "Oh, ok Jasper, Alice, nice to meet you." I turned away from them and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Jasper!" I yelled excitedly.

"What?" he asked, a little frightened and somewhat surprised.

"No, no. I saw you in a memory. In the forest, I was with you and, and, Alice! Yes that's her name, ALICE!"

I was nearly shouting in my happiness. That was, until another memory hit me.

I was standing in what looked like a high school. Alice was standing in front of me, her face blank and her eyes cold.

"Alice I have something I wanted to a-" I started but she cut me off.

"Sorry Bella. I really have to go." She slammed the locker door and looked up into my eyes. Her eyes seemed to darken a couple shades, and she walked off and disappeared behind a mob of students.

I quickly remembered another memory where I was standing in a large open room, like a gym, and tons of kids were wheeling around on rollerblades. I could feel that my balance was of kilter so I fell. A laughing Alice came and helped me to my feet.

I was in another memory where I was again skating and, of course, I fell. This time no Alice came to help me, but I could clearly see her skating in the other direction.

I came back to my room with Jasper staring at me. I was on the floor, my legs tucked underneath me and my hands clasped, giving off the illusion that I was praying.

I could feel the stinging behind my eyes and the lump forming in my throat. I wished that I could cry, it always felt better when I could cry.

I stood up and threw the ring at Jasper, hitting him in the chest.

"Tell Alice," sob, "that she can have her stupid" sob "ring back." I cried out.

Jasper winced, pretty much cringed away from me. He could probably feel the sting of the betrayal that came from Alice's abandonment.

"Why?" Jasper asked, clearly mystified.

"Because she was supposed to be my friend, someone who talked to me. Not someone who ignored me completely for no reason and wouldn't even explain why!" My voice was loud and raw by the time I'd finished.

"Oh Bella, Alice wasn't abandoning you," Jasper said.

"Well that's what it felt like." I snapped back at him before he could finish. I crossed my arms and looked away.

"She was trying to protect you from something that she knew would happen if she continued to fraternize with you."

I glared at him; this was not what I wanted to hear.

"Get out." I said in a low threatening voice. I forced all of the fears that I'd repressed on him, hoping that then, he could finally feel what I was feeling.

He fell off of the bed and clutched his head.

I put up all of my walls, needing to go over everything that he had said. I pictured Jasper leaving and I could hear that he was being forced away.

I turned around and saw that he was standing in the doorframe, pushing against an invisible wall.

"Bella!" he called out, trying to reason with me, but I shut the door on him yelling, "Come back tomorrow! I'll talk to you then!"

And I would talk to him then, because I was slowly receiving my memories. But what scared me the most wasn't what I was seeing, it was what I was becoming.


	13. Nothing But a Ghost

**A/N: Okay, your reviews and messages have been awesome! Thank you so much!**

**Some of you wanted to know about a character, and this is when he comes in.**

**I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter, I hope you like reading it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 13-Nothing But a Ghost**

I looked out the door, my foot wavering over the hall floor, trying to decide if I would leave my room, or stay in it's warm protective grasp. I sighed, remembering what Jasper had told me.

"Bella, you don't have to worry, nobody is going to hurt you. Plus, if anything does happen, you're a vampire now, you have all that strength."

That was true, I was extremely strong. Just this morning I'd shattered a ceramic mug when I grabbed it too quickly. Jasper had handed me a mug of blood, just thinking the word made me shudder, and I grabbed it, calmly, but with too much force. The mug broke into tiny pieces, and the blood spread everywhere and covered my clothes.

Right now I was wearing black cargo shorts that had hardened where the blood dried. My deep purple tank top had become more of a maroon color on the stomach with some black splotches.

Even when Jasper offered me some new clothes, I refused. This is what I'd been wearing when I woke up. These clothes were familiar. Plus, they smelled good, really good.

I looked out into the hall again, taking in everything I could see.

The entire hallway was painted in warm beiges and whites that gave the area a warm comforting effect. The floor was a light glossy stained wood that matched the golden wall accents. When I glanced down I could see the light, coming through the huge window, reflect off the glaze.

In front of me was a staircase that came up and opened to my left. On my right was the staircase that lead up to the next floor. There were two other doors on this floor, each one was closed tight and was a lightwood that, of course, matched everything perfectly. The handles were some sort of golden crystal that was so shiny that it would reflect your face if you looked into it.

I heard the gentle creak of floorboards and waited for the person to appear at the top of the steps. Jasper's calm face came into view and I let out the breath that I'd, unknowingly, been holding in.

He saw me and his face fell. "Come on Bella, just take the first step."

I looked at him, my eyes widening and my face pleading. I wanted to do this, but I didn't think that I could.

Jasper glared at me, his normally calm façade contorting into a strange look of annoyance and confusion. I quickly tuned into his power, trying to figure out what he was feeling. At first it was confusion, but when I dug deeper through the waves coming off of him, I felt curiosity and suspicion.

I was about to close my door, but something was clutched around my lifted ankle in a death grip. Jasper had moved blindingly fast, and was grabbing my ankle, pulling my foot down. He and I both knew that if my foot touched that floor, I would be able to walk out of this room.

I was easily able to resist his pulling. I was so much stronger than he was. I was watching him carefully when he glanced up and smirked. That's when he called out Emmett's name, and I knew I was in for it.

Jasper had told me all about his family. He explained in great detail how strong Emmett was, and how his super strength equally matched my newborn strength.

I saw a brown curly head pop out of a door in the hallway, it was Emmett.

"Jasper, what's up?" he asked smirking, obviously knowing what was going on.

"Curse that vampire hearing." I mumbled under my breath. His smirk just grew as he stepped out of the doorway. I watched his brown curls bounce as he jauntily walked toward the Bella Jasper spectacle.

Quickly, I lifted my leg, trying to shake Jasper off, but it seemed that they both knew what I was planning to do.

Jasper had wrapped his arms tighter around my leg and Emmett lunged at me. I was hit on my shoulder and was sent flying sideways into the doorframe. I heard the wood crack and bend unhealthily as I slid down and fell into the hallway.

I felt two stone cold arms grab me around the waist and pull me upright. Now, I was standing in the hallway across from my room and watched as Jasper made a show of slowly closing my door, cutting me off from my personal sanctuary. Even though Jasper tried to get the door closed, it wouldn't fit all the way since I'd made a Bella sized dent in the frame. I struggled against Emmett, trying to get to Jasper, but he just held me tighter and started carrying me down the stairs.

"I can walk just fine on my own thank you very much," I growled at Emmett. He just laughed at my expression and continued to carry me against my will.

We walked out into a wonderfully open room. One wall was huge and completely made of glass, letting me see out into a surprisingly clear sunset. I watched in admiration as the low sun sparkled on the horizon, making the magnificent trees turn black in the shadow. Even though it was dusk, I could clearly see as each blade of grass silently move in the wind. I saw the slight shadow of a bird high up in the sky, and I could hear an animal crawling up the huge oak that I assumed was next to the house.

I looked around and saw a beautiful painting filling the space on one of the walls. One of the other walls had an assortment of small frames, and when I moved closer I saw photographs.

The largest of the frames was a wonderful family photo. I looked at each person and tried to match him or her with the mental picture I'd formed in my mind.

Jasper had been coming to talk to me for the last couple days. I'd heard all about the family members, while he carefully avoided the one subject I'd most wanted to talk about; my past. I was glad when he didn't mention it at all.

In the photo, a tall blond man was standing at the back of the picture with his arm around the shoulder of a sweet looking woman with caramel hair that curled and flowed to her shoulders. These two must be Carlisle and Esme, the oldest, the parents of the family.

Emmett was sitting on the ground in front of Carlisle. His legs were out in front of him, his bare toes curled in. His face was turned up in a bright grin that made his face glow and his eyes shine. One of his hands was resting in his lap while the other was stretched out holding the long slender hand of an alluring blond woman. She was sitting on a small pillow with her legs tucked to her side and her back stiff and straight. Her long flowing long blond hair was draped around her shoulders and framed her flawless face. This must be Rosalie; she was exactly how Jasper described her.

To the left of Carlisle and Esme was Jasper an Alice. Jasper was standing behind Alice with his hands on her shoulders. Alice had her hands on top of Jasper's and she was leaning into his chest. They looked calm and peaceful and, well, perfectly matched for each other.

Edward was standing on the other side of the picture. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed across his chest. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning. When I looked in his eyes, I didn't see much happiness, just boredom.

The picture was so beautiful, but something bugged me. Something in the back of my mind showed me a different picture of Edward, an Edward who looked happier and more in tune with everyone.

I closed my eyes and saw the picture, but with one difference; I was standing there, a part of the family. But this would never happen. I looked back at the family picture, but wrenched my gaze away from it when my dormant heart threatened to break open.

There were other beautifully captured scenes adorning the walls. One picture showed Esme in sweat pants and a tee shirt painting the walls. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her "painting clothes" were perfectly spotless.

Another picture was of Jasper and Emmett. They were sitting on the floor, both of them holding video game controllers. It was obvious to tell that they were caught up in the game by the way they were staring just to the right, not straight out.

My favorite picture, though, showed Edward, obviously oblivious to the photographer. He was sitting at a large grand piano, his eyes were closed and his face was the picture of perfect serenity. His lips were upturned in a slight smile, like he was thinking carefully about something. I stretched out my hand and carefully traced the outline of his lips, closing my eyes and imagining the picture in my mind.

I felt a slight breeze on my arms and opened my eyes.

"Hello Bella. It's wonderful to see you again," a soft motherly voice said.

Esme was standing beside me, a warm smile on her face. When I continued to stare, her smile faltered and she looked at the picture I was still touching. I slowly pulled my hand down, utterly embarrassed, and turned my gaze away from her.

"Would you like to see the house?" Esme asked trying to fill the awkward silence. I nodded and she took my hand. I started walking behind her through the palatial house.

OoooooOoooooO

This was by chance the most comfortable couch I've ever sat in. The cushions were soft, but didn't drown me, and it was firm, but not like a piece of wood. I sunk down just the right amount, and the pillows cushioned my back perfectly. The cloth was a smooth, cool, comfortable material that didn't stick to my legs.

I burrowed deeper into the couch, pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I was absolutely in love with this couch. If woman and furniture were allowed to marry, I would so choose this couch to be the one.

I giggled quietly to myself, thinking about marrying a couch.

OoooooOoooooO

I had been sitting on the couch for about a day now. As soon as I'd marked this spot as my territory, I sat here comfortably and watched as everyone moved around me, having something to do or someone to talk to. At one point, Jasper had been in here, lounging in one of the chairs reading an exceptionally large book. He only acknowledged my presence by sending me a wave of happiness when he entered.

Emmett had come in at one point, as well, but his activity was much louder than Jasper's. He was playing some video game. I could hear horses and dramatic orchestral music, but tuned it out.

I'd also seen Alice. She'd walked in with a laptop and sat in the chair next to me. I didn't talk to her, but she enjoyed talking at me. I heard about her online shopping. She'd seen a bag in a magazine and was trying to find a store that sold it. I now knew exactly how much leather was used for the bag and exactly what type of seams and buttons were used, as well. To sum it up, I knew more about a handbag than I'd ever intended on knowing.

Alice had also said something about my blood stained clothes, but I'd just shrugged; I was comfortable in what I was wearing.

Each member of the Cullen family had been with me in the room at some point or another, and they all had different ways of acting around me. But the one person that I'd wanted to see didn't come in until late the next day.

Edward walked in, looking around nervously, but when I checked his emotions, he was exuding confidence. I kept my eyes carefully trained on him, watching for any sudden movements, but he just came and sat beside me on the couch.

I was anxious at first, but settled back into my comfort when Edward didn't say anything.

I remembered Jasper telling me something about Edward's mind reading ability, and I wanted to see if I could absorb it as well.

I didn't know how my power specifically worked, so I just tried projecting my mind out to Edward. Something I did worked, because I started hearing quiet voices in my mind. I sifted through them, trying to find the one that felt like him.

Suddenly, almost as if I'd conjured it, a soft velvety voice rang throughout my head. I could see what he was seeing, like a movie screen in my mind. His eyes were focused on a large piano on the other side of the room. His thoughts seemed to be focused on that as well.

_I could play, but I don't want to disturb her. She looks so peaceful sitting on the couch; it might distract her from what she's doing…_

He played? I'd love to hear him play!

I cleared my throat and spoke for the first time in a couple of days.

"Edward," he turned towards me, "Play something." I said, nodding towards the piano. He looked shocked, but stood up and walked over.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder. I quickly got out of my nest and followed him to the shiny black instrument. He sat down smoothly and gracefully while I pulled the ottoman over and collapsed onto it. He smirked slightly and poised his fingers over the keys, waiting to start his music.

_I know exactly what to play… _his musical voice said, ringing through my mind.

As I looked out the window, a soft melody started weaving through the air. It had a silvery sound, very complex, but the complexity was so subtle that you only registered it if you listened closely. I closed my eyes and saw a river, deep and calm. I walked along the banks through a dazzling green forest and listened as the music played in harmony to the gentle trickle of water.

I calmly followed the river, turning when the music sped up and slowed down. At one point the music became larger and stronger with deep background notes and a calm scattering of a high melody. I pictured the river opening up into a large majestic ocean, waves beating lightly against the shore and lapping up against my toes.

The music stopped, ending with a series of ringing notes and an intricately woven pattern of all the melodies played throughout the piece. The ocean slowly disappeared around me, but the ending notes continued to play in my mind.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward watching me with an expression that I couldn't quite place. Adoration? Concern? I couldn't quite tell.

"Well, what did you think?" his soft musical voice asked.

I opened my mouth, trying to come up with the right words to describe what I thought, but extraordinary didn't feel strong enough.

I decided the only way I could truly explain to him what I thought would be to let him feel what I had felt. I gathered all of the emotions I was feeling and pushed them out into the air, willing them towards Edward.

He was watching me with a careful look that became one of shock when my emotions touched him. Everything played through his eyes, letting me know how much of my emotions he'd received.

"That was…" he trailed off in awe but picked up where he'd left off. "I don't know how to describe it." He seemed truly frustrated by this fact.

I watched his face, absolutely angelic and beautiful in the dim light. His eyes, a bright golden topaz, glowed and sparkled at me, causing my idle heart to pound. I was captured by the look on his face, and when I looked into his mind, he was thinking the same things about me. But how could he compare my plain old self to his beauty? How could he look and see his own clear golden eyes and not think them better than my murky red ones?

This didn't make sense to me, but I was so caught up in the moment that all my thoughts were lost.

I wanted to reach out and grab his hand, intertwine my fingers around his, and stare into his eyes forever. That would be pure bliss.

I leaned in, trying to bring myself closer to him, and he brought his head down to my level. I saw his lips move as he spoke, but I couldn't hear a single thing that he said. All I could do was inhale his amazing scent and lean in closer.

A tingling shiver worked its way down my spine as Edward took my hand and slowly intertwined his fingers in mine. I couldn't feel anything else except for the shocks that seemed to be coming from my fingertips.

Edward lifted our hands and brushed the back of his along my cheeks. I leaned into his hand, and he left it there against my face.

We sat like that for several minutes, just sitting and looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, standing me up with him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he lowered his face to mine as I lifted mine to meet his.

That was the moment that I changed.

That was the moment that brought back my memories.

That was the moment that started my new life.


	14. Sound Minds

**A/N: ****First of all, I have a picture of Bella's dress on my profile.**

**Second of all, thank you for the reviews. It still astounds me how many good ones there are compared to bad ones.**

**This is for Manda: Don't worry, the ring is important. And by the way, I didn't cast it aside; it is still very much in the story, as you will see by reading this and the next chapter. And, for your information, the next chapter is the one you've been looking for. I hope that I didn't fall under your expectations. Thank you for your back handed compliments.**

**Now, to everyone else, this chapter is a couple days after the last chapter ended.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14-Sound Minds**

I was sitting in a large golden cushy chair. I ran my hand over the material and marveled as I felt each furry strand brush against my outstretched fingers. I could see the shadow of each fiber being thrown by the early morning light pouring in through the clear glass window.

Nervously, I pulled on the dress that Alice had given me.

It was a simple cut dress with a little shaping around the waist. It was white with a pattern of black circles. There was a black suede ribbon that worked around the low, for my taste, cut top. The straps were thin and made of the same black ribbon. The bottom flowed down in simple curves and kissed my knees. It was loose and Alice had said that it fit me perfectly, but under these circumstances, it felt like a straight jacket.

I stretched my feet out and heard an unhealthy squeak. When I looked down, I saw that the half-inch heels on my shoes had left two long dents in the highly polished wood floor.

I glanced around quickly, the door was closed and no body was in the office. As quick as was inhumanly possible, I covered the spot with the small brown carpet just under my chair, and then pushed the chair up to cover the spot.

I fell back into my seat just as gracefully as a marinate with it's strings cut. The dress whooshed up around my legs and gently floated back to lie on my knees, quite the opposite of what I was feeling.

Quickly, I tuned into Edward's power, trying to hear if anyone knew what I'd just done.

Emmett and Rosalie were, well, being Emmett and Rosalie. I would be forever scared by what they were thinking, especially Emmett's creepily vivid mental pictures. Ew.

Esme was sitting in the living room, trying to decide if the new drapes looked better or worse than the last ones.

Carlisle was blocking his thoughts, either from Edward or me since he was talking to Edward at the moment.

I tried to listen in on their conversation through Edward's mind, but he was chanting a poem, never a good sign, especially since it was a poem that I'd written. The melancholy words echoed through my mind.

We have love,

We have hate,

These are feelings,

There are many.

We have heard of emotions,

Although we don't feel any.

We have lives,

We have homes,

We have enough that we cope,

But what we are missing,

In abundance,

Is hope.

I chanted the sad words again and again, remembering how ignorant I was when I'd written it.

I was startled out of my reverie when Alice started laughing at me. Her chime like laugh bounced around my head in an annoying fashion.

_Bella, what happened to the floor? I could hear that squeak, I'm just below the study, you know._

I grimaced and stuck my tongue out, even though she couldn't see it. I hope she didn't tell an-

_Bella, you have to stop being so nervous. _Jasper's calm "voice" rang in my ears. _You'll end up breaking something if you don't calm down._

Ok, that's it. I sent as much ecstasy at him and Alice. As soon as their thoughts started reflecting the forced emotion, I sent a tsunami of lust and happiness through the floorboards.

I removed my presence from the room as soon as they took it into their own hands.

A disgusted shiver worked through my spine. Ew, another scaring moment.

I tried to pull away from Edward's power, but Alice was screaming at me as loud as she could. I clutched the arms of the chairs, not realizing that I'd pulverized them until my fingers started digging into my palms.

"Oh crap." I whispered to myself.

Each arm had large tears through the fabric with stuffing come out of each one. The wood base on the inside had dents that were the exact size as the inside of my hand. I moved my fingers away from the arms and part of the wood base feel off the chair as a clump of wood chips, pulling out even more stuffing.

"ALICE!" I yelled, stomping my foot, probably creating yet another dent in the expensive flooring.

"Yes?" she said in a singsong voice. I turned to the doorway and saw her leaning against the frame, arms crossed and a huge smile plastered across her face.

"You…chair…stuffing…you…FAULT!" I spluttered, so angry that I couldn't even form a sentence. I gestured at the chair, and Alice turned towards it with a mock frown.

"Now Bella," she chastised me, "you have to be better with your temper. We wouldn't want anything else to be damaged, now would we?"

I glared at her, wanting to rip the smirk right off her contemptuous face. This was strange for me, I tended to be non violent, but Alice was just so aggravating right now. I needed to…

I formulated a plan, but quickly changed my mind when I saw Alice go into a vision. I changed my mind multiple times and smirked at Alice.

"Bella, whatever you're planning, it won't work. I'll be sure of that."

I plopped back into the broken chair and admired my ring in the lighting, trying to look indifferent. "Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out, Alice. You're just so good at that," I glanced up at her, giving a sincere smile. She watched me suspiciously, but walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Yes, I thought, this would work.

I looked down at my ring again, trying to remember how I'd existed without it. This ring was a part of me, I wasn't complete without it. I smiled, remembering when Alice and Jasper had given it back to me.

_I had been sitting in my room, looking out the window watching the birds fly away._

"_Bella?" Someone had called out to me. "Are you in there?" I knew it was Alice calling, so I sent her a rush of happiness and waited for her to enter._

_Alice walked up to me with Jasper quietly in tow._

"_What's up?" I'd asked. She just smiled at me and sat down on the couch. I turned towards her and watched as she pulled a small blue box from her pocket. She dropped it into my open palm and watched as I opened it. _

_Sitting on the folds of cloth was my ring, freshly polished and shining. I felt a pull as I stared at it. _

_Carefully, I picked it up and slipped it onto my finger. A feeling of unity filled me, alerting me to the hole that I'd had before. _

_I smiled up at Jasper and Alice thanking them profusely. _

"_Bella, do you know what amethyst and platinum symbolize?" Jasper asked. I shook my head no, so he explained._

"_When amethyst and platinum are mixed, the two qualities of both come together and strengthen the other. A mixture of the two would create wisdom, protection, clarity of thought, power, calm emotions, and strength."_

_I smiled, this ring had helped me with all of those._

"_But probably the most interesting would be it's strongest quality," Jasper continued, "Platinum helps people embrace their physical destiny, while amethyst helps people embrace their spiritual destiny. When combined, the mixture helps people end their past's and start their future's." Jasper smiled at me and left with Alice, leaving me alone with my exuberant thoughts._

Now, my ring sparkled merrily in the light. I heard foot steps in the hall and the door open behind me. Carlisle walked in and sat behind his desk, examining the chair that I was sitting in.

"Should I ask?" he said.

"Alice," I whispered. Understanding lightened his face and he nodded.

"So Bella, what can I do for you?"

I sat up straighter and rubbed my ring in a nervous gesture.

"Well, I want to know about this ring. It's done some pretty crazy stuff."

Carlisle smiled up at me and said, "I've been waiting for you to ask."


	15. Your Algebra

**A/N: Now, this is the chapter that'll explain almost everything. But don't worry; what I left out will be in the next chapter. I hope I did a good job explaining everything. If you still don't understand, just ask and I'll try to explain it to you a little better. **

**In my plans, the story will soon be over, only about four more chapters. If there's anything you want me to include in the story, or if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can work any of them in.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 15-Your Algebra**

"So Bella, what can I do for you?"

I sat up straighter and rubbed my ring in a nervous gesture.

"Well, I want to know about this ring. It's done some pretty crazy stuff."

Carlisle smiled up at me and said, "I've been waiting for you to ask."

My smile brightened and I looked at him, expectant. He laughed, a bright smile widening his eyes.

"Yes Bella, I have many theories on you and that ring. But I'm going to start in the beginning, ok?"

I nodded and settled back into the cushy chair, waiting for the story to begin.

"Well, first of all, that ring has been in Alice's possession for as long as she can remember. As soon as she woke up, the ring was in front of her, which leads me to believe that it either belonged to Alice in her human life, or it belonged to the vampire who changed her. That's as much as I know on the subject of the recent history of the ring."

"Wait," I asked, holding out one hand, "Alice doesn't have any human memories?"

"No, she doesn't," he replied, "Can I continue?" I nodded and he went on.

"Now, I can assume that this ring has some properties that have kept it valuable to the vampires who've held it in their possession. Most of these properties would probably have to do with amethyst, as a stone. Now, I don't really know why this specific ring has been targeted, but I'm assuming that it has to do with the size, shape, and mixture of two elements." 

He paused, and was about to start speaking again, but I quietly passed him the ring. He looked at me confused. "Why…"

"I just thought you might want to look at it," I explained. He watched me with wary eyes, but took the ring and continued the story.

"This ring is a combination of two very powerful elements. Both contain vast strength and intelligence, yet combined, the two are destined to end the past and start the future. Such an interesting quality…" Carlisle seemed to trail off, almost as if he was talking to himself instead of me. His eyes had glazed over and he was staring blankly at the wall, the ring twisting in his fingers.

He didn't come out of his reverie so I sent him a wave of peace. His eyes came back and settled on my face. When I tried to read his thoughts, they were blocked from me.

"Anyway," he continued, completely dismissing what just happened, "that is everything I know and have guessed on the ring itself. Now for you."

I gulped, feeling the nervousness radiate in the bottom of my stomach and trail upwards. I rung my hands, not sure what to do since Carlisle had my ring.

I always knew I was different, but it was ten times worse when that fact is actually proven to you.

"Where to start…" Carlisle mused, tapping his finger on the desktop. My self-esteem lowered considerably. 

"You happen to have a considerable amount of power. I don't really know how you've managed with it so long. Now, I don't now what the others have told you, but I believe that we carry our strongest trait into our second lives, so to speak, where they are magnified greatly. Some of us come out with a power; others just have a great ability, or magnified trait. 

"From what Edward and Alice tell me, you were extremely perceptive as a human. Your power of absorbing other powers may have come from that. Your perceptiveness was magnified so that your mind senses the powers and draws them in, making you able to use them. 

"As for your other power of blocking, I think that goes along with Edward not being able to read your thoughts. You have a very private mind that nobody can intrude on. When you changed, that privacy magnified and became a physical blocking as well. Now remember, these are just my theories. Do they make sense to you?"

I nodded, dumb founded. This made so much more sense now. I had to hear more.

"But why did people kind of freeze when they saw the ring?" I asked, impatient for his bound-to-be-brilliant answer.

"I was getting to that. As a human, your "power" was quite strong. Before you had the ring, you were still as perceptive and people seemed to sense something different about you. Am I correct so far?" he asked, making sure he was assuming my past correctly. I nodded, he was right on the dot.

"Now, this is the interesting part. The ring was almost like a powerhouse. It would absorb power and strengthen it. Since your power was already considerably strong for a human, the ring magnified it, as if you were a vampire. But since you were still human, your mind couldn't process the ability correctly, and it went crazy a couple of times." He smiled, pleased with his theories. But something was still bugging me.

"But Carlisle, if my power is absorbing other powers, why did those people freeze when they saw my ring?" 

Everything he had said was making sense and fit everything that I'd experienced. But that one detail was so far from everything else. What made it happen?

I saw his smile falter before it fell completely. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea why that happened."

This was disappointing.

"Well Carlisle," I started, "thank you so, so much." I needed to get out of here before my head exploded from overload.

"No problem Bella," he said kindly. "I'm sure this is a lot of theories to wrap your mind around." 

Damn his perception.

I laughed nervously and said, "No, not really." 

He walked me to the door, and I hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't walk over the dented floorboards; at least not for a couple of days.

He gently placed the ring in my hand and said, "Use this with care Bella. It is more powerful than you know."

I nodded my head and stepped out the door, more questions were forming in my mind than the answers I'd received. Walking back to my room, I felt the need for answers rise in my mind like bubbles in a glass of soda.


	16. The Sun Doesn't Like You

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I usually get chapters up quicker, but I just had so much writers block with this chapter. **

**Anyway, this chapter finishes up the explanations, I hope it suffices. If you have questions, feel free to ask.**

**There are only three more chapters! Sad for me. **

**The website that I describe is a real one. If anyone is interested, here is the link I have it on my profile.  
**

**I happened upon the legend by chance. I did not plan that part of my story, it just worked out to my benefit.**

**Please, please review! I'd love to get 80. That would just make my day.**

**Enjoy chapter 16!**

**Chapter 16-The Sun Doesn't Like You**

My head was stuffed to overload. It was stuffed with everything that I'd learned from Carlisle, everything Alice had seen in the last couple of days, having my mind constantly bombarded with soft voices, and the constant waves of emotions sweeping through my body and affecting what I felt.

I needed to get outside and smell something different; this house, no matter how huge it was, was making me claustrophobic. I hadn't really been outside; none of the Cullens had wanted me to hunt yet so I had to stay inside while they brought me cupped blood. Whenever I would ask, they would avoid the subject and block their thoughts. It was _so _aggravating!

But I needed to get outside; it was like a pulsing need flowed through my body, making my whole self ache for the calming forest of Forks.

I listened harder, trying to make sure no one was downstairs, and heard no distinctive vampiric noises.

Slowly, I stepped lightly on the plush hallway carpet, checking to make sure the slight crunch of fibers wasn't audible to my surrounding family. Alice had taught me where all the squeaks in the staircase came from. I never thought that that specific information would be of any help, but Alice obviously knew that I would need it at some point.

I landed at the bottom of the staircase and, hearing a creak of floorboards upstairs, ran through the house and out the door, visibly calming when the wind hit my face.

I shut the door almost silently, which was near to impossible since I was in a house full of people with over sensitive hearing. I skipped around the house and followed the sound of gurgling water.

I meandered through the woods, rubbing my fingers against every surface I saw. The bark, leaves, acorns, weeds, and I even lightly dragged my fingers through the mud.

The wind whooshed into my face and carried the clear pure scent of water through my hair.

The river was small, and wound delicately through the trees, carrying sticks and leaves.

I felt my face lift; the water was so calm and peaceful. I walked toward it, finding pleasure in the mud shifting and squishing under my bare feet. I was so happy that I'd taken off Alice's evil heeled shoes. The mud oozed between my toes and crawled under my nails leaving a dark brown trail across my skin.

My crisp white dress clashed magnificently with my dark wet surroundings, but my hair matched the earthy foliage quite nicely.

I stepped into the cool water, sighing as the warm, at least warmer than my body, water went up to my knees and flowed across my skin. The feeling of pure nature was a gift to me. It calmed me down and let my mind think through the myriad of information it'd received today.

The water flowed around me, carrying me off into a quiet reverie.

OoooooOoooooO

My feet squeaked quietly against the shiny well-polished wooden floors of Edward's room. My new marble like skin didn't absorb anything, the water just sat on my skin and dripped down. I stood in the doorway, not wanting to get water on his fluffy carpet, but needing to get a towel from the bathroom.

I was contemplating how to do this when a large towel hit me in the face. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't seen Edward fetch a towel from the closet, or even heard him throw it at me.

I looked up and growled at his smug smile. He was just sitting on the couch; a book in his hands, with some calm classical music playing in the background.

"Edward Cullen," I said playfully, "Did you just throw this towel at me?" I was feigning my shock, and hoped that the expression on my face matched my tone. He glanced up, playing the innocent bystander. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, I sent him a wave of anxious tension as pay back.

His mouth fell open and the book slipped out of his hands and fell to the carpet with a slight thud. I watched with pleasure as his fingers shook a little, and he mumbled incoherently for a minute.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, but I believe that I asked you a question?" I said, forcing impatience to drip from my every word. I sent a little bit of nervousness his way, and smiled internally as I took a peek at his mind. As soon as I looked for his "voice", it started screaming in my head. I winced as his loud words circled through my mind.

_Bella, I know it's you! Stop it, please!_

I eased up on the emotions and walked towards him, my head down, lips fully pouted, and I made my eyes wide.

"So Mr. Cullen, pay back's a bitch, huh?" I asked, keeping my tone sweet and innocent.

In return, he smiled up at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the couch beside him. "I'm sorry Ms. Swan, the pay back has just started."

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. This was going to be a long eternity.

I felt Edward's cold fingers under my chin and allowed him to lift my face. He lifted his hand to my cheek, and I put mine on top of his. I could feel his gaze on me, so I lifted my eyes and stared in amazement into the deep pools of burning topaz. My thoughts started swirling out of control as Edward placed his other hand on my other cheek, and I reached up to cover it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my ring sparkle in the light coming through my window, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I returned my gaze to Edward's face, but his eyes were gazing over at my ring, a familiar look of emptiness and distraction clouding the usual deep gold.

"Edward?" I whispered, letting the shock saturate my tone. I dropped my hand from his, careful to move the ring suddenly, but his eyes just followed the stone like child watches TV.

I sat in the same position: Curled up on the couch, my hands in my lap, while Edward held my face in his hands.

I could've easily moved them, but I wanted to see how long he was held in this trance.

I decided to look into his mind, maybe that would give me a clue. But, aggravatingly enough, his thoughts just circled around the ring and the sparkle.

I closed my eyes and a faint memory came back to me. I was sitting in biology class, with a thirsty Edward seated beside me.

_I looked down at my notebook and started playing with my ring. Even in the low florescent lighting, the purple stone sparkled and shimmered like a star. Even the band seemed as if it was glowing. I smiled, admiring my favorite piece of jewelry, my only jewelry. _

_The classroom had grown strangely quiet. I looked up to see if maybe I'd missed something, but Mr. Banner was staring at me with the same glazed expression I'd seen before. I gasped; almost everyone in the classroom was looking at me that way, everyone except Bronze-boy. He was trying to glare at me, but I could see the confusion and annoyance fill his eyes. His gaze darted around the room and came back to me. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were now a deep golden-brown-black. I wrenched my gaze from his face, pulling in a ragged breath. I started playing with my ring again, not wanting to look at him, and too frightened to look at the distant students and Mr. Banner. _

"_Bella," A wonderfully smooth sweet voice whispered in my ear. I stopped breathing, and I looked up at him._

"_Your ring." He said, pointing at my hand. I looked at him confusedly. He looked back at me as if I was missing something obvious. All I could do was stare at him in confusion._

_He sighed and grabbed my hand and hid it under the table. Almost as if someone had flicked a switch, all the students went back to writing and Mr. Banner started giving his lecture again. _

I glanced down at my ring and admired the bright sparkle. No, stop thinking about that, get down to what needs to be done.

I glanced up at Edward and memorized his glazed expression, then quickly covered the ring with my hand and watched as his eyes seemed to come back to life. He gazed at me for a few more seconds, and then his expression turned into confusion. He dropped his hands and noticed that I was covering my ring.

"Bella, would you mind explaining what happened?"

I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know."

I sighed. I thought this didn't work on vampires.

OoooooOoooooO

The quiet atmosphere lulled me into the closest form of sleep I would ever have. The library was nice, and the smell reminded me of calm summer days where I would sit out in the sun and read a book or two. The only problem I had with this library was the books. It just didn't have the books I wanted, none of the classics, _Wuthering Heights Jane Eyre_, or any newer novels that might peak my interest. I'd scoured the whole place, but found nothing.

The only things in here were history books, medical books, and other old leather bound volumes that had probably seen better decades.

The only thing that I like about this library was the huge couch that dominated a corner of the room. Now don't get me wrong, it was comfortable, but it didn't have anything on the couch in the living room. That couch was going to wear a ring someday, I just knew it would.

I rolled onto my stomach and extended my arms out in front of me. I groaned when my ring sparkled in the lighting. That tiny glitter triggered a tsunami of questions to flood my mind.

What had happened? Did it grow in strength? Was it feeding off of my power? Was Edward kidding me? Maybe he wanted more pay back. Edward wouldn't go that far, would he? What if-

My internal ranting was cut short by a calming presence sitting beside me. I quickly sat up and saw Jasper watching me, amusement passing through his eyes.

"You don't have to sit here and wonder about that stone. Maybe looking up the history of amethyst would help you a bit."

I thought about his suggestion. Maybe that would help.

"Um, Jasper," I started nervously, "I don't have a computer. Is there one I could borrow?"

He smiled. "Sure Bella."

He was sitting beside me again before I could blink. Sometimes that vampire speed was a godsend.

As soon as he turned it on and opened a new internet page I was off to google, typing in different combinations of amethyst and legend and history.

I found a promising page. It was all black and said in large orange letters

THE MAGIC OF ROCKS AND STONES: AMETHYST. I scrolled past the physical descriptions and general properties until I got down to the MYTH & LORE section. What I read surprised me beyond belief.

_The story of the origin of Amethyst comes from Greek legends. The god of wine, Bacchus, was insulted one day by a mere mortal. He swore that his ferocious tigers would attack the next mortal that crossed his path. The next human that crossed his path was the beautiful maiden named Amethysta. Goddess Diana turned Amethysta into a beautiful statue of Quartz to save her from the tigers' claws. Remorseful, Bacchus wept tears of wine over the stone maiden, creating a lively purple stone._

This was just too similar to be coincidental. This had to be an explanation, no, _the_ explanation. This was no weird quirk that matched my story; this was pretty much my story. Except for the tigers and gods and beautiful maidens and wine. But if you took that all out, it was still my story!

I have to tell Carlisle and Edward; they'll be so interested in this new theory.

And with that, I was out of the room screaming their names at the top of my lungs.


	17. Only Four Seasons

**A/N: Hello everybody, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Now I really wanted to end up with 100 reviews at the end of the story, but I've kind of given up on that goal. I'm no hoping for 85-90. So, please review, review, REVIEW! Please. I'll stop talking now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17-Only Four Seasons**

**This takes place about two weeks after the last chapter**

The cool wind rushed at my face and blew all sorts of wonderful scents towards me. I was just enjoying a beautiful overcast day in Forks. But suddenly, the claming atmosphere evaporated into a muddle of black and colors. I recognized this sensation. Alice was having a vision.

I blinked, trying to make sense of everything around me. The room came into focus; I was watching the living room of our great white mansion in the woods. Alice was standing behind the couch, watching me with surprise and, wait, was that fear in her eyes?

Me, well, I was standing in the center of the room, my eyes were pitch black, and it looked like I was screaming my head off. The last thing I saw before the vision went dark was my future self sending up a force field causing Alice to go flying out of the room.

I came out of the vision; ample amounts of curiosity were flying through my mind, trying to figure out what Alice would've done to get me so mad. I had to know.

I heard Alice in her bedroom, reading some magazine or book or something. She glanced up at me as I barreled through her door and came to a skidding stop in front of her bed. Her eyes were guarded, and as soon as I went to check her mind, I knew something was up. She was singing some ridiculous Hannah Montana song over and over again. She only used pop when it was something serious.

I sat down next to her and waited while she closed the magazine, and rolled onto her back to look up at me.

"So," I started, trying to sound indifferent, "What was up with that vision?" I smiled at her and leaned back against the headboard, scrutinizing her face, and watched carefully as her eyes tightened and her false grin faltered a bit.

She opened her mouth to start weaving her precious web of lies, but closed it, obviously knowing that I would see straight through them. A calm smile fell onto her face as she looked me directly in the eyes, shrugging sweetly. She looked like the perfect picture of innocence, but I knew the back-story.

I twisted my features into what I hoped was a confused frown, and huffed out of the room.

This sucked. I didn't have a supernatural way to find out. Maybe I could think of something…

OoooooOoooooO

I had gone out for ten minutes, just ten minutes! But apparently that was all the time Alice needed to tell everybody what that vision was about.

Carlisle had wanted to test my resistance, you know, see how close I could get to people without going crazy or something.

Yeah, yeah, that'd all gone fine, but when I got back to the house, everybody's mind was completely blocked, and they were all avoiding me!

So you know what I did? I went up to my room and blasted some depressing piano music through Edward's stereo. As soon as the opening notes hit the air, I could hear a collective groan run through the house. Some hushed whispers followed the groan, but nobody came up to talk to me like they usually did. But it was better like this. At least this way I could try to pry open their minds.

But that probably wouldn't work!

Ugh, Bella, stop the pessimistic thinking it won't get you anywhere.

This wouldn't help; I was fighting with myself trying to figure out what to do in this aggravating situation.

But none of them are going to tell me anything, the little pessimistic voice in the back of my head whispered. They're going to keep this from you, and you'll never find out.

No matter how hard I tried to fight against it, that little voice started winning in my mind, and I decided to go with the pathetic little plan I'd thought of: begging.

OoooooOoooooO

The opening notes of some cheery theme song drifted out of the living room, accompanied by Alice's bell-like laugh and Rosalie's high lilting voice. I'd never heard her sound so carefree before. But she sounded sweet and kind… Maybe?

But I wasn't really one to judge; I'd never really seen her that much, just a couple times in passing. Well, more like watching her back as she ran off to do something else, but that's beside the point. I'm sure she's nice, sweet, probably even caring. But it seems like she's avoiding me… Come on Bella; stop being paranoid, she probably just needed time to get used to me. But three weeks wasn't enough?

Well, maybe I just need to gain her trust. Yes, yes, that's probably it, she doesn't trust easily. That makes the most sense.

I carefully stepped down the last few steps, standing lightly on the landing. Alice's hushed whispering reached my ears as she leaned in to say something to Rosalie. I set a small sad yet confused smile on my lips, and slowly made my way up to the couch. I plopped down next to Alice, her eyes visibly hardening. Rosalie's face was sharp and cold as her eyes bored into the screen.

"So," I started rather lamely, grimacing as my voice cracked, "What're you watching?"

Alice's eyes never left the screen as she responded with a flat voice, "Gilmore Girls."

I nodded my head, trying to at least pretend that I knew what that was.

Rosalie's gaze went from Alice, to the screen, and then to me, where they darkened considerably. I heard her give an annoyed huff as her hair swung down around her sharp face.

I gulped unnecessarily, turning to watch the show, feigning my interest. My mind was racing, trying to find something to say. "Uh," I started. Come on Bella, I mentally scolded myself, say something!

"What is that? Gilmore Girls, I mean." It was all I could think of asking. Alice glanced warily at Rosalie, but Rosalie's eyes were shut, like she was trying to calm herself.

She turned, staring me down with a piercing glare and said sharply, "It's a television show. We're watching the first episode of the fourth season." And then more quietly, "Geeze, gain some culture or something."

I heard my mouth fall open with a little pop, but tried to ignore the obvious gibe.

She stood with a huff, long blond hair swinging over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room and gracefully stomped up the stairs. I slowly turned back to Alice, completely taken aback. But her eyes were still glued to the screen, and without even turning to face me, she started explaining all about the show, the plot, the characters, and why she liked it. It sounded like a good show, something even I, the girl who tended to avoid the TV, would like. But my mind was still circulating my begging plan, trying to find the best way to approach the subject.

I couldn't find one.

The only thing I could think of was just bluntly coming out and saying it. I guess it's the best thing to do.

"Alice," I said, almost whining her name, "Please, please tell me. I'm feeling so excluded, I need to know what happened in that vision. Please, just tell me." I felt a familiar burn in my eyes and a tightening in my throat; I knew that if I could cry, I would.

I looked up at Alice; somehow, I'd managed to fall to my knees, on the floor. Her eyes were filled with pity and she seemed torn. I saw her lips moving slightly but no sound came out.

"Please Alice. Please, please, please!" My hands were on her knee, almost as if I was trying to force my need into her.

I watched carefully as the emotions played through her eyes, finally settling on confidence.

Her gaze focused on me, face blank, her lips in a flat line. "No."

And that was it.

I needed to know. Everyone else knew, I'd even seen it. I _needed_ to know, this was necessary for me to exist peacefully. I'd even gotten down on my knees and begged her, for God's sake, and she just goes and says 'no.' This is ridiculous! What's the big deal? Why can't anybody just _tell_ me?

I could feel the anger bubble up inside. I fixed my eyes on her blank ones and slowly stood, my eyes narrowing and my nostrils flaring. I mentally wished that there was a barrier on all of the exits from the room, and somehow, I knew that there now were.

"Tell me Alice." I commanded in a harsh flat tone. "Just tell me what that vision is about." The harshness faltered a bit at the end, letting my desperation show for a second. I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything.

"Bella, I'm not go-" but I cut off her sentence, knowing what she was saying. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, still not looking at her. I heard her walk over to me, saw her arm reach out to touch my shoulder, so I sent up a barrier, not wanting to be touched.

"Bella, come on." Alice soothed, "It's not that big of a deal." I heard her try to hide her anger under a calm façade.

"Then why can't you just tell me!" I said, trying to go back to begging. I glanced back up and watched as she started fuming.

"You know what? Fine, fine, I'll tell you. Are you happy?" She started walking back to the couch, me following along behind her. She sat down, while I stayed in the center of the room.

"I don't know how to say this Bella, but we've all kind of been hiding something from you. You missed your funeral, okay. We know you wanted to go, but we didn't think you'd be up for it. We've all been trying to hide it from you, and in that vision I was telling you about this." She glanced up at my face nervously. "Please, don't send me flying."

I smiled a bit at her attempt to lighten the situation.

"Alice," I whispered, "I need to see it, my grave, I mean."

"No Bella you can't. I don't think it's the right thing to do."

I shook my head. "How do you know what's right for me. This is something that I need to see."

She sighed, "Fine Bella,"

I smiled slightly, "Thank you," and walked out of the room, needing to be alone to think about this snap decision.

At least now I could finally say goodbye.


	18. Like a Knife

**A/N: Okay guys, this is a sad moment for me, the last chapter. I hope you like it; it was very fun for me to write. This is supposed to be emotional; I hope you all feel it. Wow, that sounds so corny. I know that people have asked about a sequel, but I don't know if I want to write one. Only if I get a good idea, **_**hint, hint.**_

**I would like to personally thank the following person:**

**ThrushflightEdward'sStalker (And the ThrushClones and the ThrushGatherer.)**

**This amazing person sent me 31 reviews so that I could make my goal of a hundred. I believe that she deserves this shout out.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of Music's Silver Sound!**

**Chapter 18-Like a Knife**

I looked out at the horizon; the sun was just starting to reach its soft tendrils of light over the tips of the huge pines. I looked up and saw the huge expanse of blackness fill the majority of the sky, but the simple scattering of stars would light up and shine like the promise of new hope.

As the sun slowly rose up, not shadowed by the usual grey dullness of thick clouds, it left a path of orange and pink against the foggy blue mist.

I noticed that the clouds had backed away for the first time, since, well to be honest, since high school. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking about the past.

Edward took my hand, intertwining my fingers around his and I leaned comfortably into his chest, breathing deeply, trying to force down the lump in my throat.

I glanced around the lush green cemetery of Forks, looking at the sparse amount of head stones and the copious amount of bright colorful flowers.

Glancing around at the dark scenery, I couldn't help but notice a fresh plot of grass stationed beside a small, contemporary, yet shiny headstone.

"Is this…" I asked, not able to say more, afraid that the pain would show in my voice.

Edward looked down at me, watching me carefully as he nodded stiffly. My eyes widened and my breath pitched as I realized what this small bit of grass and stone meant. Edward looked down at me and gently took my face in his hands. I gazed up into his deep golden eyes and all of my stress flew from my mind. He smiled as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine.

I smiled up at him, feeling myself come together, and took that step away. My hand silently dropped to my side as his fingers slipped away from mine. I wanted him to take this step with me, but we both knew that this was something that I needed to do myself.

Slowly and carefully, I stepped through the slightly wet grass and tried to avoid the bright flowers slowly popping through the cool ground.

I approached the small headstone and felt myself wavering. Did I really want to do this? Could I stand everything that this would bring back? Did I really _need_ to see this?

I was about to turn back when a calm musical voice called out to me. "Bella, this is something that you have to do. Just remember what you told me, what you told Alice."

I tried to go back to this morning, bringing back the discussion that I'd had with Edward.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he'd asked me, watching my face with worried eyes.

"I'm absolutely positive. This needs to be done, and you will help me do it. Even if you drag me there kicking and screaming, I will go through with this," I'd told him with sincere confidence.

But that confidence was lost to me now. I knew that this was very important to me, but what would happen?

I quickly tuned into Edward's thoughts, trying to see what he would do if I turned and ran back to the house.

_Bella, I know you're listening. If you try to escape, I'll just drag you back. Just like I promised you I'd do. Please, don't force me to do it._

I sighed and turned back to the grave, trying to calm my unnecessary breathing.

I tugged my coat tight around my shoulders, trying to block out a chill that had settled over me as soon as I'd walked outside.

My feet sunk down fractionally as I stepped on the saturated ground. Alice had forced me into a pair of her shoes, and she would most likely attack me if she saw the mud that stained them.

My steps slowed down as a lurch started in my stomach and rippled through my whole body. I felt nervous and scared, but kept on trudging forward like a soldier into battle. But this, this was unbearably worse. This could be terrible.

The sun rose higher in the sky and started illuminating the path in front of me. Soft birds called morning sounds through the trees, and the air felt damp and cool on my skin.

The long grass tickled my ankles in a friendly gesture that was lost in the fear that threatened to explode from my gut.

The tiny headstone was closer and my steps slowed, my eyes wandering to anything but the carefully engraved words.

But time is a dangerous friend, and no matter how slow I walked, I would invariably find my way to this spot.

The granite slab came up to my knees and sparkled shyly in the hazy morning light. I brushed my hand lightly across the top and swept the water droplets away. On either side of the small stone, two bushes were planted, young but strong. The bright green leaves rested in a calming state and fluttered quietly as the wind blew up against their thin fleshy skin.

I took in a deep breath and kneeled down in front of the stone, ready to take in whatever I saw.

My knees squelched into the warm mud and made a satisfying sound. I ran my hands over the smooth surface and drank in the words like the elixir of life.

Isabella Marie Swan

September 13, 1987-March 5, 2005

Beloved Daughter and Friend

I stretched out one trembling hand and traced the words across the stone, committing them to memory, for the rest of existence.

I felt the all too familiar sting in my eyes and that lump forming in my throat.

As the sun beat down on this bittersweet moment that would be etched in my memory for the rest of eternity, my favorite jewelry, my only jewelry, sparkled on my finger, ending my past and beginning my future with a simple string of words.

Nothing could be more profound, then music with her silver sound.


	19. Sleepless Nights

**Hello everybody!**

Ok, I just wanted to explain a few things. This is the end of my story, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I might write a sequel, but only if a get a **good** idea. If anyone has an idea, I'd love to hear it. If I do write a sequel, it might take me a while to write because I have four stories in the making right now. Any sequel information will be posted on as another chapter of Music's Silver Sound. Please read the ones I've posted so far, I'd love to hear your input.

On to the second thing. For my strange chapter names, they are all the names of songs. Now, I didn't choose what I chose because the song reflected the chapter, I chose them solely for their names. In truth, I haven't listened to some of the songs; I just looked in the iTunes store and searched for song names that appealed to me. (The songs that I have actually listened to have a star at the end. But, even if I've listened to it, I still chose it for the name.) I thought I should give credit to the artists of the songs that I took the names from, so here's the list. The song name is in bold, then the artist, and then the album. And if the song does reflect the chapter, it was by some freaky coincidence, not my planning.

**One Summer's Day**-New Japan Philharmonic-Spirited Away Soundtrack

**Bathhouse Morning**-New Japan Philharmonic-Spirited Away Soundtrack

**The Sixth Station**-New Japan Philharmonic-Spirited Away Soundtrack

**A Road to Somewhere**-New Japan Philharmonic-Spirited Away Soundtrack

**Shadows on the Moon**-S.I.M. Shady-The Sims Soundtrack

**Day of the River**-New Japan Philharmonic-Spirited Away Soundtrack

**Magnetic Electric**-Old Time Relijun-2012

**Burning a Hole In My Head**-Andy Griggs-The Good Life

**Lights Out For Darker Skies**-British Sea Power-Do You Like Rock Music?

**Oceans of Venus**-Dengue Fever-Venus on Earth

**Cut Thistles in May**-This is actually the name of the poem that Bella says parts of in chapter 11

**This Hungry Life**-Tanya Donelly-This Hungry Life

**Nothing But A Ghost**-Four Letter Lie-What a Terrible Thing to Say

**Sound Minds**-Farewell to Freeway-Definitions

**Your Algebra**-The Shins-O, Inverted World

**The Sun Doesn't Like You**-Norah Jones-Not Too Late

**Only Four Seasons**-Joe Purdy-You Can Tell Georgia

**Like a Knife**-Secondhand Serenade-A Twist In My Story

And even this chapter has a special name:

**Sleepless Nights**-this is the name of an album by Dipper

Thank you all so much for reading my story and dealing with me!

Please, please read more of my stuff. Especially Pierce the Skin. It's my newest and most interesting. (To me at least.)

Thanks again, Pengirl


	20. Another Sleepless Night

**Another Sleepless Night**

Hi everybody, I don't mean to get your hopes up with a sequel. I just wanted to let you know what I plan to do with Music's Silver Sound.

Yesterday I read through MSS again, mostly because I'd hadn't read it for a couple months. I wanted to remind myself of what I had written.

This summer I went to a special camp that focused on creative arts and I took some writing courses. When I read through my old story with this new knowledge of writing, I was appalled by my grammar and punctuation, and by what I had characters say.

So my plan is to go through each chapter and re write everything and put up the new version as another story. It'll be called Music's Silver Sound, and this one will be called Old Music's Silver Sound.

So, just get to it through my profile it you want to read it.

Pengirl


End file.
